


META-REVERSAL: THE BAD END OF PERSONA 5

by MrRikkles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Heavy BDSM, Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRikkles/pseuds/MrRikkles
Summary: A request in ten parts made by Redditor darkmagicfantasy. Ren Amamiya is what most would call an absolute fool, unable to do anything without botching the job for all involved... and sadly, the women who gather around him tended to be hit by his curse the worst. This is a collection of tales detailing their falls from grace...FROM BEYOND THE NEGATIVE ZONE.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 13





	1. THE BROKEN LOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Takamaki finds herself trapped in a miserable place between life and death, traped in an unwinnable game where the reward is the ability to go home. The Joker's Curse has struck...

(This is part one of Redditor darkmagicfantasy's Person 5 "Bad Ending" series of requests. This one, like the rest, is DARK, but still, I hope you find a way to enjoy this!)

META-REVERSAL: THE BAD END OF PERSONA 5  
CHAPTER 1: THE BROKEN LOVER

The man known as Joker was exactly that, but not for a reason most would think. His name had little to do with his ability to use multiple personas...

He was code-named Joker because he, himself, was a COMPLETE JOKE. He was incompetent and almost a completely brainless clod, who would stumble into trouble, and somehow stumble back out without a scratch, while his teammates got the brunt of the damage. And of those, the women who gathered around him always seemed to get the absolute worst of it.

What you are about to read is a story of a man's brainless blunder which resulted in the loss of one of his allies in the heat of battle. A story that which shock and astound you. A story of a young woman who lost herself to the darkness because of a single, simple error.

This is the story of Ann Takamaki, AKA Panther, of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. This is the story... of the BROKEN LOVER.

*********************

It was supposed to be a simple thing. Get in, get the treasure, get out. Joker wasn't the smartest person alive; he couldn't swing a knife without hurting someone else, he pulled his gun on himself, and randomly used items whenever he seemed to want. His allies knew to be wary, and at least one conference had been held in secret to abandon him to an inevitable fate. But nothing could have prepared his friends for what awaited.

Their first target, the gym teacher of Shujin Academy, was absolute human scum. Suguru Kamoshida, a former Olympic athlete, treated the entire school as his castle, and the people he interacted with as his subjects; student, teacher, PRINCIPAL, it made no difference to him, his status as a former Olympian made him automatically above everyone, and therefore, untouchable. How wrong he was.

The soon assembled Phantom Thieves of Hearts made slow, but steady work of Kamoshida's Palace, leaving Joker in places he wouldn't be found... and still having to get him out of trouble every few minutes. The one called Skull had been planning on leaving weapon and gear acquisition to Joker, but seeing how hard he fell over himself at the best of times, thought against it and chose to handle things himself.

However, in spite of their best planning and Joker's incompetent bumbling, the team managed to knock Kamoshida's Shadow self off his lofty perch, and though Ann nearly ended the Shadow's existence, she chose to let him live; how else would the bastard explain himself if he perished beforehand? As the Shadow vanished, the palace began to crumble, and the team moved to escape... and that's when disaster struck for the first of many times.

As they all turned to leave, Joker's leg stuck out a bit too far, causing Ann, known as Panther, to trip and impact the floor face first. Since the others were in such a rush, they didn't think to turn back for her, and as she moved to call for them, a chunk of the castle's ceiling collided with her head, causing her to lose consciousness. Her team took off at speed, leaving her to her inevitable doom, and soon...

DARKNESS.

Ann had no idea how long she had been unconscious for, but after what must have been an eternity, she finally snapped awake.

"OOOwww..." she groaned, rubbing the pain in her head and struggling to stand. She looked around; the area looked like an underground subway station, but constructed of entrails and organs. She winced at the oppressive nature of her new surroundings. But where was she?

"Well, well, well," someone said nearby her, causing her to turn slowly, cursing the pain under her breath. There in front of her was Kamoshida's cognitive version of herself... but something was different. There was a large slice down her front, red and angry. Her eyes were full of anger and hatred... and her biking was gone. Her negative self was standing before her, displaying her naked body for all to see.

"Y... YOU!" Ann exclaimed, staggering back in shock, only to bump into something big, bulky and ... pulsating...

"Let me guess," he cognitive self said derisively, ""OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, I KILLED YOU AND" Blah blah blah." The cognitive Ann's personality was starkly different from Ann's was; this one was mean-spirited, angry, and extremely sarcastic, speaking in a faux sing-song voice whenever she mocked her real self. Ann staggered, wincing from the pain in her head.

"Oh, what's the matter?" he "evil" self derided further, "Did you hit your head somewhere? Can't see straight? Wait, quick, tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, sticking up both middle fingers. Ann was in pain now.  
"W... why are you here?" Ann asked, "Where are we?" The evil Ann groaned.

"Fucking killjoy," she chided, "We're in a place called Mementos. Think of it as being the Palace of the greater public consciousness. When someone starts getting really deviant, they wind up in here, slowly developing their own Palace, before they break off and make their own home elsewhere. You just happened to wind up in the part of Mementos where Shadows and Cognitive Beings like me go when they die: The Realm of the Nameless Void." Ann's eyes widened.

"W... Am I..." She started, before being cut off, "Dead? No, not really. You're a real human who lost consciousness within a Palace as it crumbled, so the power of the macrocosm didn't know what to do with you. I gotta say, that trench coat-wearing dumbass you fell in with really IS the fucking worst, isn't he? Tripping you up on purpose, leaving you behind like that... It's almost like he WANTED you to end up dead." Ana blinked.

"No! Joker's not like that!" she defended, not really knowing WHY she was defending him, "I mean, yeah, he's more dense than a brick outhouse, and dumber than a rock... but he wouldn't PURPOSEFULLY trip me up and leave me! We were in a rush to get free!" The evil Ann laughed dismissively.

"Oh SURE, defend the guy who's led you into more danger since you met him than anyone else," she scoffed, laughing even harder, "How stupid can you be? It's a calculated move! He's putting on an act to trick all of you! No one's that brainless! He's doing it on purpose!" Ann shook her head gingerly, attempting to rationalize the situation.

"So... If I'm not dead, but I'm not alive... what's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"OH FINALLY," Cognitive Ann responded in exaggerated sarcasm, "DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE STUPID BITCH FINALLY ASKS THE QUESTION OF THE HOUR!" She laughed again, but this time it wasn't mean-spirited... it was dark, ominous... foreboding.

"As it happens," Cognitive Ann said darkly, "The power of the macrocosm didn't know how to deal with you, like I said, so it tossed you in here and dragged me up from a level deeper down, along with a friend of mine who's been SO KIND as to keep me company. We're going to play a little game, on behalf of the powers that be: A little game I like to call Hide and Seek." Ann blinked.

"Hide and Seek? Really?" She asked, completely serious, "What are we, five years old? If you just wanted to play kids games, you could have just asked..."

"Oh, this isn't any NORMAL version of Hide and Seek," her evil self said, "Because I am not the one playing with you." With that, she pointed to the thing behind Ann, which revealed itself to be a massive phallic monster with a mouth, riding a bladed chariot. It had no eyes, but possessed tiny little arms with grabbing hands, and had a multitude of tendrils writhing out from behind it. Ann remembered this creature... Joker had had a moment of lucidity when they encountered on earlier in Kamoshida's Palace What had he called it?

"MARA..." she gasped out.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" her evil self said, "Congrats! You remembered something that brain-dead door nail you call "leader" said. Now, here's how our game works. I'm going to wake him up; this particular incarnation of Mara has an insatiable, uncontrollable sex drive, and will rush down anything vaguely feminine-looking and fuck it senseless. I call him my FRIEND for a reason, after all. Once he wakes up, his sex drive will fire up with him, and he'll go insane and try to catch you. If he does, he'll tear your clothes off and fuck you senseless. And with you having a physical human body, it will definitely be a lot more painful for you. As a Cognitive Being, my body is malleable, and can adapt to fit any shape seamlessly. Yours, on the other hand..." The cognitive Ann gave a wincing expression and hissed through her teeth, as if imagining the pain it would put the real Ann through, "Not so much. My friend here would likely rip your uterus clean out with JUST the first thrust!" Ann was backing away from the Mara Shadow now.  
"Now, like I said, he'll be horny when he wakes up, so he'll chase you down and try to rape you senseless. Your purpose in this game is to find a place to hide and escape from him. Do so three times, and the powers of the Macrocosm will allow you to return to the waking world above. HOWEVER," Cognitive Ann said, holding up a hand, "There are a few rules to follow. First, this may be a floor of an alternate version of Mementos, but the game we play is restricted to JUST this floor we're on. Secondly, you won't be allowed to use the same hiding place more than once each; the Macrocosm will imbue Mara here with an innate knowledge of your last successful hiding place, and will compel him to check those places for you first and foremost. Finally, while you have to find three hiding places, you'll also be given a thee strikes rule to abide by before you lose. Understand? Hide from Mara three times in separate places, without attempting to leave this place, and you get to leave. Trying to use the same hiding place more than once will cause him to likely find you and take one of your strikes; lose all three, and the Macrocosm will allow ME to return to the waking world in YOUR body, by having My Mara here pull a soul swap on you. Understand?"

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP RULES ARE THOSE?!" Ann screamed, "If I get caught this thing gets to rape my brains out? And you expect me to have strength left in my legs to find a hiding place after that? How unfair can you get?" Cognitive Ann groaned.

"FUCKING FINE," she growled, "I was planning on hiding this one from you, but you pissed me off. You have a half hour to get up and hide after the first time you get caught, and one hour the second time. The third time, it's game over. Does THAT make it a bit more fair for the whining little princess?" Ann grimaced... she didn't like the idea of being used as a sex toy for something that could LITERALLY break her in half, but this was the ONLY way to get home, so...

"Fine, I'll do it."

"EXCELLENT!" Cognitive Ann said in her sing-song voice, "Then the timer starts now! As this is the first round, you have a 10 minute head start, so GET RUNNING!" Ann blinked for a second, then took off.

Ten minutes sounded like a great help, but in a place like this, massive and sprawling, with twists and turns everywhere, there was too much ground for her to cover on her own in that much time. Still, she managed to dash around a few corners and turns, only to find herself in a dead end... a dead end with a convenient hole in the wall at floor level.

'Could I hide here?' she wondered, kneeling down and squeezing through the hole without too much issue. Once she stood up, she found a small room with a wooden box inside. At that moment, a loud, blood-curdling roar was heard from the direction she started from; THE MARA WAS AWAKE!

'FUCK IT, NO TIME TO THINK!' she thought, jumping to the box, pulling the lid open, and flinging herself inside. the lid closed, giving her a nice, convenient way to escape detection.

So it went for two rounds of the twisted game; Ann found an all-too convenient hiding place and hid there, duping the Mara both time, gaining her two points. However, what her cognitive self had ALSO failed to tell her was that Mara would now be compelled to smash into EVERY WALL to find any hidden rooms, destroy any boxes he found, and disturb the resting places of any empty chests he found, as all three had been potential hiding places she could have used; the box AND the room it was in counted as one each.

The third round ended in failure, as Ann was unable to find a suitable place to hide herself, and got caught trying to sneak around the Mara to look in a place she'd already been.

"NOOOO!" she screamed as its tentacles shot forth, digging under her clothes and tearing them clean off, leaving her in her socks and shoes only. As the things writhing tentacles tore into her body, breaking through her virgin barrier and robbing her of her purity, she screamed and cried from the pain, begging to be let go... but the Mara Shadow neither understood English... nor truly cared for the damage it was causing to her.

Her cognitive self had also failed to inform Ann that each time the Mara caught her would result in her losing a day's worth of time, as Mara would go for twelve straight hours with no breaks, bringing Ann's body and mind closer and closer to breaking with every single agonizingly painful second. After those twelve hours, she'd be released, as the beast would need to rest for another twelve to rest and restore its energy before it could be roused again; Thus, Ann would get a welcome 12 hour reprieve before her time limit would kick in to find herself a new hiding place.

Well, that, and her previous hiding places would still be barred from accessm as the rules maintained between rounds, and didn't reset when she lost.

This was a game designed for the player to lose, and not just lose... BUT LOSE MISERABLY.

Twelve hours later, the beast finally stopped and dropped Ann to the ground after letting loose what had to be its twentieth MASSIVE load of semen; by now, she'd been forced to start taking tentacles not only in her torn womanhood, but also in her ass... and down her throat. The beast seemed to escalate how much it did to her by the hour as well, as over the course of the twelve hours, it had gone from just the vaginal tentacle to one in her mouth to muffle her screams, then one more up her ass an hour later, followed by the addition of one more tentacle in her holes, one hole per hour. By the time it finished, she'd been worked up to two down her throat, one around each breast to carress the flesh and suckle the nipples, one wrapped around each ass cheek, two in her ass, one teasing her clit, and the last three digging deep into her womb. She'd been filled with so much of the Mara's sperm that she was still gushing it out of her body hours after it had fallen asleep and dropped her.

Within six hours, Ann had awoken, still sporting a rather pronounced belly, and still coughing up occasional spurts of cum. She spent another hour on her bottom, trying to force as much of the stuff out of her system as possible so she wouldn't leave a trail behind her. She wondered how she'd be able to accomplish anything like this... her legs were lacking some feeling, her pelvis was sore, possibly broken, her ass was screaming in pain, and she could barely squeak out a noise from having her throat stretched open so far. She was audibly gasping for air between sessions of retching out even more of the creature's boundless excretions.

About two hours after starting, she felt ready enough to go look for a place to hide, but she had nowhere to go. There was nothing left she could do to hide somewhere safely...

Unless...

She heaved herself to her feet and started walking, avoiding stepping in the pool of spooge she'd expelled from her body as she sought out a potential hiding spot.

An hour later, she found a suitable dead end, and it happened to be another one with a secret room walled off with broke bricks. She squeezed through the hole, having a bit of trouble this time, and found, instead of a wooden box, a raised platform. As she climbed on top of the platform, she noticed that one of the stones in the wall was slightly different in color to the rest, and pressed it. Surprisingly, it opened up the platform to reveal a hidden compartment, big enough for her to squeeze into comfortably. It even had a drain in it... for some reason...

So, crawling in, for the next three hours, Ann stayed inside the light-less, ventilated compartment, continuing to force more of the beast's endless load from her body and down the drain.

Suddenly, three and a half hours after she climbed into the compartment, the terrifying sound of the creature rousing from its slumber echoed through the empty passages, and heralded her time of waiting. All she had to do was sit here and wait... and then she'd win and be able to go home!

The sound of massive steel blades crashing through the bricks announced the Mara's arrival, and Ann held her breath. After a short moment, the sound of silence and retreating wheels told Ann she was safe, so she hit the release switch...

only to be immediately greeted by a massive, writhing, penis-bodied monster ,roaring in her face. SHE'D EMERGED TOO SOON!

Once again, she was dragged back to the starting point, immediately getting stuffed and covered the way she had been before it had released her. Once again, she whimpered impotently against the abuse her body was taking... but strangely, this time, it avoided over-stuffing her throat, and focused more on stretching out her anus and vaginal passages instead. This time, by the time it released her, she'd had another six tentacles forced into those two areas EACH; if she'd been able to, she'd have screamed herself hoarse inside of fifteen minutes.

Once more, the beast released her as it fell into hibernation twelve hours later, dropping to the ground an almost unrecognizable Ann Takamaki; her stomach was bloated out to an unimaginable degree, her hips had almost been dislocated in order to fit the MASSIVE number of thick tentacles that had stuffed her full, her vagina and anus forced to stretch so wide that she could ACTUALLY feel the stagnant air in the place blowing straight up INTO her body, and once again, her throat had been stretched open so wide that she couldn't get her vocal chords to produce any form of sound save for a wheezing, breathy whimper. This time, she wasted no time whatsoever, getting up and walking to wherever she could, not caring if she was found or not. She was leaving one way or another, and damn the rules!

Within three hours, she'd found the platform and managed to heave herself atop it, moving towards the up-bound exit crawling on her hands and knees as more of the beast's unending cream gushed out from her body. However, as her hand grazed the threshold of the gate, a grate shot up, closing it off as a large red sign appeared:

SUBJECT: ANN TAKAMAKI  
VIOLATION: BREAKING RULE #1: NO LEAVING THE GAME FLOOR  
GAME STATUS: GAME OVER  
PUNISHMENT: PERMANENT ENTRAPMENT

Ann's eyes struggled to understand the meaning, but soon understood when the Mara's spine-tingling scream rang out and grew louder; IT WAS BEARING DOWN ON HER!

She had nowhere to go now, no time to hide, and she'd broken the rules; this was her last strike, and she'd WASTED IT!

Soon, the beast was upon her, hauling her into the air on flailing tendrils, shrieking in rage. Cognitive Ann appeared, laughing mirthfully.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO LEAVE!" She bellowed out, laughing the entire time, "NOW YOU GET TO SUFFER HER FOR ETERNITY!"

The beast gripped Ann around her torso with its tendrils before lining her up with his head. She immediately realized what was about to happen and tried to scream for it to stop... but nothing came.

"Now you get to enjoy your new pleasure for the rest of your life," Cognitive Ann said, "And I get to enjoy that delicious human body of yours!" The Mara roared once more and pulled, forcing Ann's body down its now rigid length and girth, burying itself up to the hilt in her ruined body... but a strange thing happened as it did. The Cognitive Ann jumped towards her body and grabbed the arms, pulling Ann's body and soul apart before switching places with her!

The newly reborn Cognitive Ann breathed in deeply, using whatever magic she still had to return the body she'd stolen to its original glory.

"MMMM... " she moaned, feeling her new self up, "Nice... and TIGHT... Now THAT'S The fucking ticket... I've wanted this since I got here... Nice of you to flub the game so hard for yourself, slut!" She looked up at the real Ann, who was now trapped in the Cognitive Ann's slashed body. Both now had their voices back, and Ann WAS indeed screaming... but not for the reason one might think. Her voice was high-pitched, but still somehow deep, and tinged thick in pleasure... and fear.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," 'Ann' said, "My old body's nice in its own way. Being a Cognitive being now, your body's sensitivity levels have likely shot through the roof, and now you're going to experience womb-breaking sex for the rest of your life! Writhe and scream in pleasure as I go and ruin your fucking life as you knew it!" 'Ann' Laughed as the grate closing off the area opened, allowing her to pass through it... before it simply disappeared. Ann screamed the entire time, begging her cognitive self to come back and spare her... but within the span of a few moments, her mind was slipping from the unending waves of sexual bliss smashing against her brain. In another several hours, her resolve had long since melted away, her mind rotten and practically fucked out of her skull as she remained in that hellhole, impaled on an impossibly large cock with tentacles fucking her all the way through from her ass up through her mouth in large numbers...

Her body was broken.  
Her mind was shattered.  
Her one shot at going home had just vanished...  
"BUT I DON'T CARE... THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD..."

Her voice would echo through the halls of the derelict station junction.

She was a woman lost t space and time, locked in a dimension no one would ever find, trapped forever in a body devastated by endless carnal sensations. There wouldn't be another chance to go home... and quite frankly, she no longer wished to go anywhere but here.

Meanwhile, back in the waking world, 'Ann Takamaki' emerged in her own home, stepping from the bathroom wet from a shower and not even remotely interested in drying off. She'd arrived back in front of a policeman, who had been stunned at her sudden appearance from nowhere... but one who had also lacked the common sense and willpower to resist a naked young woman rubbing her sultry body along him.

He'd taken her into an alley and fucked her senseless right there, but left her with nothing in the way of clothing. He'd attempted to pay her, but she smiled, saying the best way he could pay her was to come to her house later to finish what they'd started...

AND HE HAD.

Once he had, she'd used her shadow magic to pull the life from his body, leaving his a desiccated husk that soon blew away into dust in the wind. She was full of his seed, but it wouldn't get her pregnant. She'd taken care of that herself, using her magic to shut off her new body's ovaries and lock off all reproductive functions.

She was going to take this body for the ride of its life, and she'd be damned if she had to wait nine months for a baby.

Over the next two months, 'Ann' was summarily removed from the Phantom Thieves' ranks; she'd attempted to punch Joker, then tried to seduce Ryuji at school, which he took her up on; teenage hormones could be counted on for SO MANY THINGS. After that, when the student council president had shown up at a meeting, she'd decked the poor girl, and gone to the principal's office for punishment... where she was soon expelled from school and blacklisted for trying to whore herself out to the principal... who ended up stopping by later that night to take her up on the offer. From there, things only spiraled further and further out of control.

With no further support from neither her "friends" nor the school, 'Ann' turned her attention to her wardrobe and modelling career, turning all the modest, conservative clothes Ann had bought into the most slutty outfits she possibly could; she left the hoodies alone, seeing the innate use for them, but everything else was cut so short that anything she wore boiled down to strips of fabric that barely covered anything. She stopped wearing bras and panties, even choosing to go walking barefoot instead of wearing socks and footwear.

Being a former Cognitive being, she had no concept of what food was for, so she stopped stocking the kitchen; instead, she got her meals off of men she whored herself out to, swallowing load after load of semen from dozens upon dozens of horny, backed up men who seemed to have no issue having sex with a 16 year old girl. When it came to her modelling, she began asking for more risque shoots, up to and including nude shoots with naked men. She'd hook up with the staffers on the team, and eventually worked her way into the camera crew one by one.

One of them introduced her to a friend of his in the porn industry... and thus began the final downward spiral of 'Ann Takamaki'; a former school girl and part-time model, whose real mind and soul were broken beyond repair and locked in a realm no one would ever reach, while her evil second self ruled over her psychical body with wanton abandon, having wild, unprotected sex with every man she could find. And as the story of the porn industry's prized worker arose, 'Ann Takamaki' faded away into obscurity, replaced with legends of "Super Gangrape Ana Takamiya", the girl who was willing to do brutal gangrape shoots... where it wasn't a set-up scene, but ACTUAL gangrape... and she enjoyed every single second.

From that day onward, Ann Takamaki truly died and vanished from public knowledge. Her innocent days were gone. In their place were the days of an uncontrolled, wild sex demoness and a wave of disappearances springing up from her wake; she was never arrested, nor tried, for anyone sent to collect her would just end up having sex with her and vanishing.

*************************

Thus end the the tale of The Broken Lover, a young woman trapped in an unwinnable game and forced to experience a life of endless sexual deviancy, both in a world no one would ever find, and in the real world, as her body was taken control of by an alter ego made by another. But there would be other women who allied themselves with the thieves, and none of them would be spared, as you will soon discover within these stories...

From Beyond The Negative Zone.


	2. THE PRIESTESS OF IMPAIRED JUDGEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto takes up the mantle of Leader, only for the Curse of Joker to strike her down and HARD. now it's not just her that will suffer... but her sister also.

(This is part two of Redditor darkmagicfantasy's Person 5 "Bad Ending" series of requests. This one, like the rest, is DARK, but still, I hope you find a way to enjoy this! )

META-REVERSAL: THE BAD END OF PERSONA 5  
CHAPTER 2: PRIESTESS OF IMPAIRED JUDGEMENT

The man known as Joker was exactly that, but not for a reason most would think. His name had little to do with his ability to use multiple personas...

He was code-named Joker because he, himself, was a COMPLETE JOKE. He was incompetent and almost a completely brainless clod, who would stumble into trouble, and somehow stumble back out without a scratch, while his teammates got the brunt of the damage. And of those, the women who gathered around him always seemed to get the absolute worst of it.

We have previously heard a tale of one of his teammates lost to the sands of time and space, but there are yet more tales to be told.

What you are about to read is a story of a man's brainless blunder which resulted in the loss of one of his allies in the heat of battle. A story that which shock and astound you. A story of two young women who lost themselves to the darkness because of a single, simple error.

This is the story of Makoto Nijima, AKA Queen, of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, as well as her sister Sae. This is the story... of the PRIESTESS OF IMPAIRED JUDGEMENT.

*************************

'This isn't possible...' The young woman thought ruefully to herself.

When Ryuji Sakamoto had told her NOT to involve herself with the man he and Yusuke Kitagawa had referred to as the "Man Who Bungles", she thought they were being facetious, just joking around.  
Then Ann Takamaki came back from wherever she'd been, and everything started to tumble downhill.

Within two months, Ann had to be removed from the ranks of the Thieves due to her increasing levels of sexual promiscuity and general interest in hard flirting with EVERYTHING with a bulge between its legs.

Ryuji Had reminded her of what happened to Ann, and made sure to place EXTRA emphasis on that one word... "EVERYTHING".

So Makoto had resolved herself to making ABSOLUTELY SURE that Joker wouldn't get into any trouble; with her help, they managed to rig up a system that would remove leader control from him and placed it on HER shoulders instead; she was far more capable, and far more able to handle threats. They would have Sojiro handle watching over him when they went in to examine things, and for the most part, encountered few issues. They were ridiculously careful and managed to hit the end of the Palace without any involvement from Joker whatsoever. However, Makoto felt bad that they left the guy out of the experience, and chose to drag him along on for the boss fight.

She soon realized that this was a BIG mistake.

The fight went POORLY. The team got absolutely ruined well before the bastard, Kaneshiro, called out his robot piggy bank. The team evacuated, and set about figuring out a Plan B.

"Man... I TOLD YOU to leave him at home!" Ryuji said angrily, slamming his fist against a brick wall, "I TOLD YOU HE WAS A LIABILITY!" Makoto held her hands out, trying to calm him, when Yusuke chipped in, "Indeed. We warned you in earnest that giving this one any slack would be a horrible decision... Why did you bring him along?"

Makoto sighed. "You know what? You're right. I wanted to be useful... I wanted to be a good person... I endangered the mission and caused its failure. I'll take responsibility for this personally," She said, spinning on her heel and turning to leave with tears in her eyes.

"Wait," Morgana said, worriedly, "Personally... Queen, don't tell me..."

In a shaky, sobbing voice, Makoto replied, "Like I said... I'm the reason this happened to begin with. If it weren't for me, Kaneshiro wouldn't have us under his thumb. If it weren't for me... we wouldn't have lost this battle. This is my fault, and I'll pay the consequences for it. You won't need to worry about anything... I wasn't that useful to the Thieves after all, so I'll make myself scarce..." With that, she walked away, shaking softly. As she left, she could hear the sound of Morgana chewing the two boys out for sending their best member into the waiting arms of danger, and that they were likely NEVER going to see her again. The two seemed to gather what was being said, and tried to reach out to her that night, but not a word got through; Makoto spent the remainder of her night disassembling and smashing her phone, and packing what she'd need she'd need the next day in her purse. Her sister hadn't come home, and she didn't expect her to for several days, now that she was working around the clock. With that in mind, she looked at the small bag in her purse and cried a bit.

Inside the bag was the object Kaneshiro had given her the day she'd been brought to him, stuffing it into her bag before his boys had held her down on the floor. It was simple object, but one that she'd hoped she'd be able to just throw away after this job was done...

A simple, nondescript, pair of red leather cuffs connected to each hother with a short length of steel chain. He'd said that of anything went askew and she wanted to do something nice for her friends, that she was to show up in Shibuya with those on and visible, wearing ONLY a long brown trench coat and nothing else, and she should be ready to leave her life behind. She wanted to think that Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana were really her freinds, and would understand why she felt she needed to make such a sacrifice on their behalves. She didn't consider Joker the same way. It really WAS as Ryuji had said...

The man was nothing more than a MASSIVE liability.

The following day, Makoto got herself ready, fixing the cuffs to her wrists underneath her coat. She was completely bare underneath, no panties, no bra. She'd left a letter for her sister, apologizing for her foolishness, and saying that she'd love her always, no matter what happened...

but she had a wrong to right, and she didn't care how long it took, nor what happened to her in the process. She begged her older sister not to go looking for her, and that with any luck, she'd be back before too long.

She locked the front door, leaving the key in the mailbox; she wouldn't be needing it anymore. Within the span of twenty minutes, she arrived in Shibuya and waited down an alley on central street, where she KNEW Kaneshiro's men would be stationed. Sure enough, one approached her.

"You here for a job?" he asked, before noticing the cuffs on her wrists and the deep, miserable blush on her face. He leered.

"OOOOH, I remember you..." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Come on. The boss will want to speak with you personally."

One long, agonizingly painful car ride later, Makoto found herself at Kaneshiro's hideout, hustled quickly into a room she didn't recognize. This wasn't her personal lounge... this was a small room with chains on one wall and no windows.

This was it. This was where the rest of her life would be spent... in this dingy, dank room, ventilated from an outside source with no way out and only one way in. All because of one man, and her own stupid mistake.

Ten minutes after she arrived, the door opened, and the man she least wanted to see stepped through: JUNYA KANESHIRO, the mafia boss who was the sole reason she'd been involved in this to begin with.

"So," he said, "I see you decided to take me up on my offer. Your friends got a little too limp on you, huh?" Makoto gave him a defiant look.

"Some offer," she said, "if I choose to save them alone, present myself to serve you? Yeah, some OFFER. I get nothing out of this whatsoever; this is basically your take on slavery!" her oppressor chuckled darkly.

"Perhaps," he said, "But as per my word, I'll let you do the honors. Here," he handed her his phone, "delete the photos, and their debts will be piled on your shoulders... a debt which you'll be paying for the rest of your life." Makoto grimaced as she grabbed the phone and did her business. She smiled a bit to herself when she handed it back.

"If you think you got away with anything sneaky," he said, "You're wrong. You may think you deleted them on my phone AND on my cloud storage without my knowledge... but I am, if nothing else, a man of my word. I LET YOU DO THAT." Makoto blinked.  
"Wh... but why?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I want my property to be comfortable?" he asked, smirking. "And don't worry your pretty head," he continued, "There are NO other copies anywhere else. Like I've said, I'm a man of my word. Now, we need to see if you're a lady of yours. You followed my instructions?"

Makoto nodded despondently and slowly dropped her coat, revealing her cuffed hands and naked body. Kaneshiro looked her over, quickly saying, "Spin in circles, very slowly. I wish to see what I'll be working with."

She nodded again, starting to sob a little as she spun around in circles, slowly, as he'd asked, even going so far as to raise her arms in the air, holding her hands behind her head and spreading her legs to give him maximum exposure to her body.  
Makoto had never taken pride in her body, and to be seen like this by a man she cared nothing for, drove her limited confidence in herself down ever further. She stopped cold as he grabbed her arm.

"Aw, come now," he said, "you can smile, can't ya? Come on, show me a pretty smile! Those crocodile tears aren't helping your beauty!" She cried all the harder and tried her best to give him a genuine smile, but it looked more like a pained grimace. He looked over her face.

"Meh, we'll work on it," he said, yanking her by her wrists toward the wall, where he bound her by the cuffs to a hook embedded in the wall, before flipping her around, bending her over at the waist with her bottom facing him. He grinned, teasing her back door with his middle finger.

"You're going to maintain that position until I tell you otherwise, understood?" he said, smiling as she nodded her head hard out of fear. He moved his hands to her full butt, gripping, groping, and molesting the tender flesh, coaxing muffled moans from his prisoner. His thumbs slowly made their ways down between her spread legs, teasing around her sensitive petals, coaxing yet more moans... these ones hitching, as if she were trying to force herself to feel nothing.

Without warning, one thumb stroked its way over her clitoris before sliding back to dip into her feminine sex. She moaned in a sad, despondent voice, trying to hold back revealing her secret.

"OOOOH, I see," he said lecherously, "Your little bud and the entrance of your hole are your weak spots... I wonder how long you'll be able to hold out when I have that little hole of yours stretched wide open, smashing away inside you like a jackhammer!" Makoto started laughing.

"What's so goddamned funny?" he asked, slapping her ass hard and causing her to yelp in pain and surprise. She caught herself and smiled.

"You, stretch ME open? Pound ME like a jackhammer? YOU?" she asked, laughing again, "You're rounder than a cue ball! Have you even SEEN your tiny little shrimp penis AT ALL in the last ten years? I doubt it even EXISTS ANYMORE!" She laughed like a maniac, trying to intimidate him away from her. However, she made the mistake of not maintaining eye contact. He took this opportunity to stand up and start disrobing. In a few moments, the sound of his belt hitting the floor let her know it was time to look up.

"Seriously? You think showing me your dick is going to help? I won't even be able to se-" she was cut short when she saw the absolute monster before her. He'd held it up by two fingers, and allowed its fully-erect mass to drop down and impact against the right side of her face, covering her one eye in an inescapable wall of meat. Then when she looked up, she realized she'd made a mistake.

Kaneshiro was nothing if not a consummate con man, from his practices in money, right down to his very appearance. His suit had been specially designed to make him look like a short, over-weight fool, but in reality, while his height was no different, his body shape WAS.

Kaneshiro wasn't 300 pounds of gristle and fat, no... he was at least 200 pounds of PURE, RAW MUSCLE, toned and built specifically to take people who insulted him and turn them into mince pie. And she'd JUST insulted both his weight AND his penis.  
Speaking of... HOW IN THE HELL DID HE MANAGE TO HIDE THAT 10-INCH MONSTER IN HIS PANTS? IT WAS ALMOST AS THICK HAD HER THIGH!

"wh... wha..." she stammered out before the tip was forced into her open mouth, very much against her will. What surprised her more wasn't the fact that he proceeded to shove the thing toward the back of her mouth and into her throat... no, what surprised her more was the fact that he managed to get THE WHOLE THING INTO HER WINDPIPE, DOWN TO THE BALLS... AND SHE WASN'T EVEN GAGGING. Her eyes met his, her expression of shock and terror locking with his expression of rage and lust. She'd crossed a line.

"TINY LITTLE SHRIMP DICK, HUH?" he shouted angrily, setting up a brutal pace that saw him smashing his massive prick in and out of her tight neck, pulling out until she could barely gasp out a "please" before slamming it home to the hilt again, "HOW TINY IS IT NOW? JUST GRAZING PAST YOUR TEETH, HUH?! BET YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCKING FEEL IT, CAN YOU?! HUH?!" he continued his pace, taking great pleasure in the strangled, horrified noises gurgling from her throat.

Down the hall, the half-screaming gurgling noises and Kaneshiro's raging shouts gathered the attention of not only his men, who winced away, but also his current trophy girl, who was on the couch in his lounge wondering what was going on.

"What's he doing in there?" she asked curiously. His men grimaced.

One of the veterans piped up, "From the sounds of it, she insulted his dick and he's getting even. Don't take it personally; he always does this when he's got a new piece to train up for the brothel in Nara."

The girl on the couch blinked, a look of terror coming over her eyes.

Back in the room, Kaneshiro was still raging mad, pounding away at Makoto's throat like it was his whore that owed him money. Ten minutes after starting, he slammed his massive prick all the way in and stuffed his balls into her mouth as he unleashed a choking deluge of his seed directly into her guts. Some of it washed back up, going up around his girth to splash up into and out of her nose, and more of it washing up around the edges of her lips. Every burst caused another small wave of the stuff to come gushing from her face; she was starting to worry that her eyes would pop out from residual back-up.

Finally the flood of reproductive fluids ceased and the bastard pulled his furious battering ram from her throat.

"You're going to hold your breath and open your shitty little slut mouth to show me my handiwork, or I'll shove my little shrimp dick BACK DOWN YOUR WHORE THROAT AND SHOW YOU WHERE YOU MEASURE UP ON MY TOTEM POLE! UNDERSTAND ME?!" he bellowed, grabbing a handful of her hair and jerking her up to meet his ireful gaze. She nodded and fear and opened her mouth to show him the large pool of semen he'd managed to leave there. He nodded in return.

"Good," he replied, "Now, you're going to savor that shit. Move your tongue up and down, back and forth, and get a good fucking taste of that flavor. Because you're going to be drinking GALLONS of that shit until you're BEGGING for it to be your dinner." Makoto nodded, tears running down her eyes as she did as she was told. She groaned, hating the flavor of the viscous substance in her mouth.

'It's so disgusting and bitter...' she thought, 'What the hell does he eat?' She wanted to cough it out and let it pool under her legs, but she KNEW that would piss him off further. She did as she'd been told until told otherwise.

And that change or instructions would come sooner than she'd thought.

"Good little bitch. Now swallow the rest of the meal I gave you."

His words slapped her in the face harder than his dick had not moments ago. Still, in an effort not to make him even angrier, she did as ordered and swallowed the entire thing in one go. He looked a bit more calm now.

"Good," he said, presenting his prick once again, "Now be a good little whore and clean your owner's cock off with your tongue. I want you to get every nook and cranny, no matter what might come free... and then you're going to take me down your throat again, on your own this time, and worship my dick. Understood?" The authority in his voice made her knees quiver; she set about doing as she was told, cleaning every inch of his dick, from base to head, even in the uncertain folds of his foreskin, and finally sheathed the entire thing in her throat once again.

Not knowing what he wished of her, she did the only thing she could think of; she face-fucked herself on his massive phallus for a solid thirty seconds before pulling off, kissing the tip, and covering one side of her face with his piece, looking up into his eyes with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry Sir," she said meekly, "I was wrong to overstep my place... I understand if you see me as deserving more punishment, and I'll happily take anything you deemed me deserving of..." She kept her eye on his the entire time, not wanting to earn any more of his wrathful treatment. He grinned maliciously.

"That's a good little fucking slut. I'll be back a little bit later to break you in proper and give you the first taste of your new life. Seeing as you'll be working off your debt to me for the rest of it... you may as well enjoy it." He laughed as he got his clothes back on, laughed as he left her there, chained to the wall and unable to move.

He laughed as he left her to wail over her turn of misfortune alone, with no one to console her.

That evening, he did as he'd promised and returned, fresh-faced after a day of massive ill-gotten profits. She'd managed to turn herself around to face the door, so he turned her back, arm over arm, still shackled to the wall by that insufferable hook, and, in the most uncomfortable position she could have been in...

He lined up to her unmarred barrier and pounded in as deep as he could go, tearing through her virginity and smashing into her cervix as hard as he could in a single stroke. Makoto screamed, but not from the pain... somehow, what had JUST happened had set off a crippling, mind-blowing orgasm that saw her knees buckle and her eyes roll up into the back of her head.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh..." she moaned out as Kaneshiro began his murderous pace, smashing against her womb over and over, as if trying to break it open. For the span of about two hours, Makoto's body was rocked and shaken from numerous mind-shattering orgasms, her consciousness slipping further and further away with each, only to be snapped back into focus whenever he twisted her nipples or pinched her clit HARD. She'd constantly beg to have a moment of rest and respite after every climax, but she'd be denied as Kaneshiro continued to destroy her body, smashing away through each and EVERY SINGLE quivering orgasm she experienced. Her moans and screams eventually gave way to incoherent mumbling and shivering, shuddering mewls of pleasure as her brain deteriorated, losing the ability to think of many things past the next orgasm and the pounding cock ruining her already-so-abused cunt.

This continued for several weeks, Makoto starting each encounter weakly defying Kaneshiro, as if to goad him on, then promptly losing control of her own body as he completely wrecked and destroyed her. He soon set up a system, abusing a part of her body for a couple hours several times every day to properly train her to take him and gain pleasure ONLY from him. Mondays and Thursdays, he'd fuck her throat, leaving her drowning in his sperm and gasping happily for air at the end of every single brutal session; Tuesdays and Fridays were his favorite, as her pussy NEVER seemed to lose its virgin tightness no matter how many times his massive horse dick smashing in and out of her tight little hole. Wednesdays and Saturdays would be reserved for anal training, and he found this being his second favorite part of her body; her ass was even tighter than her pussy, but required her to be gagged in some fashion during the entire training, as it caused her immeasurable pain instead of pleasure.

Sundays were his relaxation days, where he'd offer zero training, and instead allow her to put what he subjected her to the test; on Sundays, he'd sit back on a sturdy chair he'd wheel in, and allow her to please him. He loved that she tried to use her A or B cup tits to try and get him off, but would always tell her to use one of her holes when he consistently slipped free from her flat chest. He DID make her a promise, though:

"Tell you what, my little slut; if you can manage to put all your training to excellent practice and get me off three times with each hole in ONE Sunday, I'll personally book you an appointment to get you some nice D-cup tits. Sound good to you?" She'd nodded enthusiastically, resolving, in her mentally broken, sexually dependent state, to please her master at all costs.

For the span of one month, she took in everything he "taught" her, losing herself to the pleasure he gave her more and more by the second; if he wasn't fucking her senseless, she was sitting against the wall, humping at the air in the direction of the first sharp-cornered thing she could see in an effort to get off, as now her libido was so high that it wasn't a matter of her keeping up with him, but a matter of HIM having to placate HER and leave her knocked out on her ass whenever he used her body.

At the end of that month, her goal was finally met; with Kaneshiro's arm candy having hit the bricks the MOMENT she saw him walk out of Makoto's little cell with her on a leash, gushing and leaking buckets of her sperm from every single hole he could fuck and making her walk on all fours like a dog, she'd feared for her own freedom and bolted, freeing up all of Kaneshiro's time and energy to training his new High School Slave. On that fateful Sunday, everything would change.

Kaneshiro smiled as she managed to wring his ninth total orgasm from him, making it the third in her ass, and pulled her off of him by her hair.

"Good little bitch in heat," he praised, reaching for his briefcase to pull out a few stacks of money, "I'm a man of my word. Let's go get you a bigger rack so you can please Daddy some more, shall we?" Makoto, having lost the ability to operate the Japanese language in any fluency, nodded, making small yipping noises. He grinned and led her to the car, throwing on a trench coat to cover up her nakedness. He'd secretly made the appointment earlier that week, muscling a bunch of other appointments off the doctor's schedule with a hefty bribe just to set a date he KNEW would work out.

Hours later, as she rested her head on his lap, purring softly as he caressed her tender ass, he smiled. "So, little kitty cat," he said in a musing voice, "It's been a while since you said hello to your sister... what would you say to making this a family affair?" Makoto seemed to understand what he said, nodding and making soft, squeaking moans of approval. He smiled.

They waited a week, in order to give Makoto's breasts more time to heal around the incision sites; They'd had to hae a lot of work done to get them the size he wanted, but the results were wonderful to behold; now, not only did she have the wide hips and tight cunt he desired in a breeding whore, she also had the tits required to be a brood mother, also. And if he got hold of that slamming delicacy that was her sister as well...

The only reaction he could give was a perverse smirk.

The day after he'd confirmed his little fuck pet was done healing, he piled her and three of his goons into the car and, after a quick look up on the net, got hold of Sae Nijima's personal line.

"This is Sae Nijima's office, how may I help you today," came the voice of the country's top prosecutor. Kaneshiro grinned.

"Hello there, Miss Nijima," he said, knowing his voice was distorted due to the modulator installed in the mic, "I've a matter of a little business I'd like to discuss with you. Would it be alright if I swing by your home to discuss terms with you tonight?"

She was silent for a few beats before responding, "Who the hell is this? And what do you mean, BUSINESS?" He chuckled darkly.

"I'm someone you're rather familiar with, and I happen to be in possession of something rather... PRECIOUS to you. Tell me," he said, hanging on that word for a moment, as if telling the punchline to a killer joke, "Did you lose someone important to you recently? Maybe someone you know has gone... mysteriously missing without a trace?" The sound of a desk chair rolling across a hardwood floor told him he'd struck a nerve.

"WHERE IS MAKOTO? WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING HER?!" Sae screamed, losing her composure in an instant, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?! IF YOU'VE HARMED A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-"

"Now now," Kaneshiro said, interrupting her tirade, "No need to say things we'll regret JUST yet. I'll be showing up at your home tonight, 7:30 sharp. You'll be there, alone, with absolutely ZERO police enforcement present, or we keep driving. Understand what I'm saying? You meet with me, and I'll make sure you get the answers you seek. Does that sound reasonable?" He could practically FEEL her gnashing her teeth in impotent rage.

"FINE," she replied, "YOU WIN. I'll be there tonight, no guards, no support. If you have the information I want, then I'll be there, and I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want." Kaneshiro grinned.

"Oh, that makes me SO happy to hear! I'm happy to hear you're so willing to help your dear little sister... I'll see you at 7:30 then, not a minute sooner nor later. If you're even a second off, I'll call this whole thing off and you'll never hear a peep from me ever again." he laughed a bit before hanging up. He knew the best way to prepare his planned ambush.

That evening, around 6pm, the car pulled up to Makoto's old home. Surprisingly, Sae seemed to have never bothered checking the mailbox, because the spare key Makoto had left behind was still there.

'How careless,' Kaneshiro said, 'Still, I'll have to thank her later... she DID save me a lot of time and effort... now I can get in without BREAKING in.' The group of five let themselves into the Nijima abode, with the guards scouring the place for hidden spaces to hide in; their placements would be instrumental in his little ambush later.

Sure enough, an hour and a half later, Sae Nijima walked in through her front door, unlocking it as normal, and did a cursory examination of her abode before sitting down at the table in the darkened kitchen. At that moment, the lights flicked on, almost as if on cue, and she saw a shape in a chair at the other end of the table.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she bellowed, surging to her feet. She took a step back as the chair spun, revealing Junya Kaneshiro witting in her house.

"Very nice of you to maintain your punctuality, Lady Prosecutor," he said, mockingly, "So. I understand you wish to know what happened to your sweet little sister?" An odd, wet sound began to emanate from somewhere in the near vicinity; it was soft at first, almost inaudible, but Sae had trained for years to be able to tell a lie from hitched breathing, so she caught the sound without pause... but put it from her mind for a moment.

"Junya Kaneshiro," she hissed, "Of FUCKING COURSE it would have to be you... what have you done to Makoto?" he grinned, then produced a small envelope from his jacket pocket.

"Oh no, no, no, I think you'll find it's not what I did to her..." he said slowly, tossing the envelope so that it would open and spread its contents onto the table in front of her on impact, "I think you'll soon find that it's closer to what SHE has been doing." Sae seemed nervous, on edge, as she picked up the envelope and fished through. her expression went from nervous tension to shock and horror, to righteous fury and rage... to a defeated, pained look of deep sadness.

"where... where is she..." she managed to get out, her throat choked with spasming sobs. Throughout their conversation, the odd sounds continued, growing louder, and adding something that sounded like a choked female moan...

"NO..." Sae sobbed. Kaneshiro grinned and grabbed the edge of the table to his right, then deftly flipped it to the other side. Sae's eyes went wider than dinner plates and went into pure fear the moment she saw it:

her sweet, responsible little sister, naked, save for a pair of red, leather cuffs and matching collar, with a bigger bust than she remembered her having... happily slobbering over the cock of a KNOWN MAFIA BOSS, and taking the whole thing down her throat.  
"Wh... what have you done..." Sae whimpered, hitting her knees. She'd promised her father at his funeral that she'd protect Makoto, but she'd failed miserably.

"She's really amazing, you know," he said, a wicked, perverse gleam in his evil eyes, "She was trying to find me and take me down alone. I blackmailed her and her friends for 3 million yen EACH, but she decided to take on their collective debts all on her own. She chose this, you know... She chose to take on 12 million yen worth of debt, with 10-percent interest per day, all on her own, KNOWING she'd never break even and pay it off."

"She took my entire cock into her stomach on the first day," he continued, grinning wider and wider as the once proud and firm Sae Nijima broke down in tears, sobbing and shaking in her own dining room as he waxed poetic about his conquest of her sister, "I'm ten inches long and about two and a half wide, you know, and she took the whole thing down her slutty throat the very first day, WITHOUT GAGGING. Didn't even struggle when I did it, either. That same night, I broke her sweet little honey pot wide open. I take it as a medal of honor, you know, whenever I'm able to take an innocent girl's first time. I wear that knowledge proudly. And now that you know what a dirty, filthy little slut your sister is, I have an offer to make you." He grinned yet wider as Sae's tear-stained eyes looked up, her emotions still falling from her eyes.

"O-offer?" she stuttered, "W-what could y-you possibly offer me?"

"I've enjoyed using and stretching out your sister's nubile little holes... but I'm in the mood for something a little more... mature, if you catch my drift..." He trailed off, as if hoping her words would click for her... and they did, as she gasped in abject terror.  
"YOU WANT ME TO TRADE MYSELF FOR MAKOTO'S SAFE RETURN?!" she screamed. Kaneshiro plugged one of his ears with his pinky finger and dug around in it, making a slightly inconvenienced wince.

"Oi, you think you could maybe NOT scream in here?" He said, talking down to her like a parent totheir infant child, "This place isn't exactly a wide-open rice field; your voice doesn't carry in here, it just bounced back and amplifies. Knock that shit off and listen." He re-centered himself in the chair, then continued.

"I'm not offering to take you in exchange for her safe return, no. I'm saying you have options. As is, she still owes me somewhere in the ballpark of about 15,400,000 yen. Interest is a fucking BITCH, by the way..." he gave another dark chuckle, then continued further.

"So, you have two choices: You can either pay off her entire debt in one swoop and take her home with you; hell, if you can do THAT, I'll personally finance her various therapies she'll be needing without any cost to you. I won't even come collecting; Collecting fifteen and a half MILLION YEN in one day is more than triple my usual weekly take as is. However, if you can't do that, I'd be more than happy to cut her debt in half and have you help her pay it off... WITH THAT HOT-AS-SHIT BODY OF YOURS." Sae's eyes shot open.

"So... I either pay off her debt... or you fuck me until it's paid off?" she asked. She sobbed again; she could certainly afford that; her father's self-imposed life insurance policy had seen to that, plus her accrued savings and Makoto's college funds... If she paid it off now, they'd still have enough to live off of for at least another few months while she worked to refill their coffers.

"I can pay right now. You'll keep your promise?" She asked, desperate, "No more pictures, and you'll pay for all her corrective therapies until she's healthy again?" Kaneshiro grinned.

"Absolutely, I will," he said, "After all, one of the promises I made to your slutty little whore sister here was that I'd PERSONALLY allow her to delete all the pictures I had during her initial blackmailing. I did that, and those pictures no longer exist. I may be a criminal scumbag, and FUCKING PROUD OF IT TOO, but I pride myself on being a man of my word. My promise is my bond, and I never break a promise once it's made. So... If you're dead-set on paying me, I'd suggest getting started right now. In that envelope is a piece of paper with the information you'll need to make the wire transfer directly into my account. Once that's all done, I'll kick her off my dick and send her crawling back to you, and make the arrangements for her therapists tomorrow morning free of charge, no interest. A token of my thanks for making such a lump-sum payment possible." He smiled wickedly.

Sae nodded and called up her banker; thankfully, hers was on a special line and usually stayed till late into the night. However, things seemed to be going wrong as soon as they picked up. The call soon seemed to be going nowhere, as the banker either couldn't do anything Sae requested, or didn't WANT to.

"I... I'll go in tomorrow and make the transfer then," she said, "And I'll add in enough extra interest to round it up to a proper digit, so please, give me a little more time!" Kaneshiro snickered.

"Absolutely, Sweetheart!" he said, condescending to her once again, "I'll give you as much as you want! Just remember that every extra day is another batch of interest you'll be tacking on! And if you can't pay it... there's always option #2..." He got up and turned to leave, laughing as he pulled Makoto off his cock and put himself away. Before Sae could do anything... they were gone. She didn't even see his goons leave their hiding places and follow their boss out the door; she was too distraught to care. That night would be the first time in ten years for Sae Nijima to find herself up all night, crying from the pain of a wounded heart.

Despite her best efforts, Sae wasn't able to move the funds she needed; when she saw her banker the next day, the information Kaneshiro had given turned out to be fake, and attempting to contact him for the real transfer details proved futile, as the burner he'd used was smashed and disposed of. However, she still had everything moved into one of her separate accounts where it'd be safe.

That night, another call came in from Kaneshiro, once more with the sounds of Makoto being fucked stupid filling the air as he gave Sae a half-empty apology and gave her a second set of info. The next day, the same thing happened; false info. Sae cursed; she'd been suckered into a scam. He was purposefully giving her bad intel so she'd end up prolonging the interest buildup.

That night, he called to apologize again, only to be told to shut up and meet her at her house the next day, same time as last time, and she'd make the transaction in person, full amount. He agreed. The next day, she went to make the withdrawal, only to be told her account had been frozen; two instances of incorrect, falsified transfer information had been enough to send the bank into full investigation mode. Sae was now left with no options... except for...

That night, Kaneshiro was more smug than he'd been the night she'd first met him, almost as if he'd counted on this happening. That night, Sae Nijima made the hardest choice she'd ever had to make. That night, in front of a man she barely knew anything about, along with three of his lackeys, she stripped off her clothes, put on his red leather manacles, and agreed to shoulder half of her sister's growing debt at the cost of her body. That night would be the last she would ever see of her family home, the last night she'd see her old life again.

That night, just as Makoto Nijima had just over a month prior, Sae Nijima, as the world knew her, died a miserable, screaming death.

Over the next month, Kaneshiro made good on part of his promise, by getting several therapists in to retrain Makoto's mind and get her behavior back up from simple fuck meat to a somewhat-thinking human being again. Strangely, it didn't take much to bring her back... While the therapists couldn't do much, it was ultimately the site of Kaneshiro lunging up to slam into Sae's waiting cunt, and the sound of her shuddering, orgasmic scream that followed, that managed to set Makoto's mind free and bring her thoughts back to the surface.

Over the next two months, Sae was subjected to the same back-breaking sexual devastation Makoto had been, while her sister enjoyed lapping up the sloppy seconds from Kaneshiro's waiting cock every time. She was placed on a slightly altered version of Makoto's rotation, so that on a day he would train Sae's ass, he'd then use Makoto's mouth to clean her leavings from his prick.

The presence of her broken sister only served to shatter Sae's mind and will all the swifter, leading to Kaneshiro's most thrilling conquest yet; a formerly prideful, willful, and strong woman of incredible sexiness and beauty... broken down into no more than a whimpering sow, begging for more of his cock and seed every single day. Eventually, he was ready to put his ultimate plan into action.

Several months later, business in Kaneshiro's top brothel in Nara was soaring; the two new additions, sent in from the caiptal to handle taking over for a den mother who'd left to pursue life as a call girl, had managed to take a failing location and make it the talk of the underground. The new Den Mothers had whipped the girls into shape, putting the fear of their master's mega dick into their heads; not a single one of the brothel girls EVER strayed out of line after the threat of a womb-breaker ten inches long and as thick as their forearm was dangled over their heads.

Within the first few weeks, the business reopened under the management of Maki and Saya, the new sisters who ran the place, and the brothel's re-opening was met with a HUGE promotion: for the low price of 1000 yen per go, visitors could make full use of ALL the girls in the brothel, including the new managers.

Following this, the brothel ran better than it ever had; the girls were well compensated, therapists were on call for particularly bad nights, and customers who got rough too many times without request or consent were sent packing, never to return... unless they wanted the managers to report them to Kaneshiro for immediate repossession of their entire LIVES.

However, one major rule would be put in place from there on; whenever the boss man showed up, Maki and Saya would abandon whatever customer they were serving and tend to their one, true master, Junya Kaneshiro... the man who'd managed to acquire not only their wealth, but also their minds and bodies...

AND WAS 100% PROUD OF HIS ACCOMPLISHMENTS.

*************************

Thus ends the the tale of The Priestess Of Impaired Judgement, a pair of sisters blackmailed into an impossible debt and forced to experience a life of endless sexual deviancy, lost to a lifetime of pleasure their bodies craved, given over to the whims of a man who cared not for their happiness, but only for his own greed. But there were yet other women who allied themselves with the thieves, and none of them would be spared, as you will soon discover within these stories...

From Beyond The Negative Zone.


	3. THE HERMIT OF EROTIC SPACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curse strikes again; This time, the young Navi Futaba gets trapped in a realm between planes of existence, forced into a combat of strength she has no chance of winning.

(This is part five of Redditor darkmagicfantasy's Person 5 "Bad Ending" series of requests. This one, like the rest, is DARK, but still, I hope you find a way to enjoy this!)

META-REVERSAL: THE BAD END OF PERSONA 5  
CHAPTER 3: THE HERMIT OF EROTIC SPACE

The man known as Joker was exactly that, but not for a reason most would think. His name had little to do with his ability to use multiple personas...

He was code-named Joker because he, himself, was a COMPLETE JOKE. He was incompetent and almost a completely brainless clod, who would stumble into trouble, and somehow stumble back out without a scratch, while his teammates got the brunt of the damage. And of those, the women who gathered around him always seemed to get the absolute worst of it.

Twice now, we have seen tales of the women surrounding him, who have suffered greatly at the hands of his incompetence.

What you are about to read is a story of a man's brainless blunder which resulted in the loss of one of his allies in the heat of battle. A story which may shock and astound you. of a young woman whose other self took over her empty shell to make a life for herself.

This is the story of Futaba Sakura, AKA Oracle, of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. This is the story... of the HERMIT OF EROTIC SPACE.

*************************

Darkness.

That's what the young girl's brown eyes opened to, nothing but pitch darkness for as far as the eye could see.

"mmm?" She groaned, waking up slowly, finding herself sore. She checked herself for any injuries, only to find she was in her underwear, and nothing else. She had a few cuts and bruises in various places, but what caught her off guard more than anything was the fact that her glasses were gone... but she could still see JUST fine. Hell, she could see better than she used to without them...

"Wh... where ... AM I?" she asked, finding her voice coming out not from her mouth, but out of her mind, echoing through the blackened space she resided in.

The first questions through her mind were simple ones: "Where am I?" "What is this place?" "How did I get here, and why am I here?" "Who put me here?"

The most important question she had, though, was, "How do I get home?"

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared. It was herself, only dressed like an Egyptian Pharaoh... also minus her glasses, and with gleaming yellow eyes.

"My other self!" She asked, "What is this place?" Her other self shook her head.

"You're a curious one," her Shadow replied, "You've awakened in a place that technically shouldn't exist; a realm in between human kind and the Meta. While there are infinite dimensions between these two worlds, you've somehow managed to end up in the absolute WORST of them all; Inanis Tenebris, The Dark Void, a place for souls tainted by darkness that were too pure to enter into any of the analogues of Fire and Brimstone. You were a pure soul, tainted against your will by the actions of the adults in your life. But you had a way to return; Sojiro, your adoptive father. He tried hard to give you a better life... but your traumas caused you to shut yourself off from the world and monitor things from your own personal space. Your soul, still tinged in darkness, slowly slipped back down into the Sin of Sloth... until you saw a way to cleanse yourself. You know of which I speak, correct?" Futaba nodded softly.

"Yeah... the Phantom Thieves..." she said softly, before the realization hit, "Wait, so you're saying I'm bad, but not really bad, and that's why I ended up here?" Her Shadow self sighed and rubbed her temples in exasperation, and for the first time, allowed the guise to slip; Futaba watched as he Shadow self's attire slowly changed, becoming much less conservative and becoming far more revealing, only covering the important parts, while showing off as much skin as possible. Her headdress became a simple Egyptian-themed tiara, and the wrap around her chest ballooned out, becoming a solid color with the English word "BRAT" scrawled across in loose script. Her face became slathered in a thick layer of make-up, looking markedly more like an Egyptian queen mixed with what she knew the internet would classify as a classic "bimbo": huge breasts, thin waist, overly-pronounced hips and butt... was this what her inner self saw herself as?

"You know what, you're an insufferable moron sometimes," her inner self exploded, "How can you be so fucking STUPID?! You trusted that dim bulb Joker and got caught in your own Palace after he tried to push you into that cat bus thing, only for your idiot head to hit the siding and knock you out! No one thought to grab you and haul you in! So when our Palace vanished, we vanished with it. For shit's sake, bitch, have you got rocks for brains, or did Ma's smarts just NOT transfer into your little pea brain at birth?" Futaba grimaced, stumbling back and falling onto her back, hitting her head on the flat void below. And then...

It all came back.

The massive Pyramid Palace, the fact that none of the mummy monsters ever approached her... learning the truth of her mother's death, beating down the big sphinx version of her mother, actually getting to SEE her mother one more time... and then the place started falling apart. She panicked, Ryuji threw Morgana into the air, where he turned into the bus. Everyone started piling in, but for some reason, Joker stayed out to help Futaba in and...

The pain in her forehead started to well up, causing her to wince as she pressed her palm against it. She groaned in pain, pulled her hand away... AND SAW BLOOD.

"He... managed to break my skin?" she asked. Her shadow laughed derisively.

"OF COURSE HE DID, STUPID!" she shouted, "You were watching over him and his friends the ENTIRE TIME! You KNEW that involving yourself with him would put you in massive amounts of risk, yet you did it anyways, and ran the risk into the ground! Now look at us. Stuck in a place that there's no real way out of... Except for ONE thing." Futaba's attention was drawn to that.

"How?" she asked, "How can I go home? I need to make sure Sojiro's OK! I have to fix those bastards who used my old name for world corruption! I have to stop the purge!" Her shadow laughed again, before launching at her human self. Futaba was caught off guard as the Shadow wrapped her slight hands around her throat. When next she spoke, Shadow Futaba's voice was thick with malice and spite.

"The powers of the Macrocosm that pout us here declared that, in the event of a human and their shadow winding up here together, the only way out is for one of them to overpower and subdue the other. The winner gets to leave, the other will be trapped her FOREVER!" Futaba struggled as much as she could, getting in a few good kicks and scratches on her other self and turning the tables several times... but no matter how much she tried, her shadow's grip was like a titanium vice; once she got her hands around Futaba's throat, there was NO letting go, save for an immense distribution of pain.

It took about an hour of constant struggle, but eventually the contest was settled. Futaba had sequestered herself in her room and neglected her physical fitness for so long that her muscles had significantly weakened, making her unable to stave off her Shadow's assault for long... but despite her numerous instances of second wind, in the end, her Shadow won out. As the darker version of her stood over her, bouncing up and down in celebration, Futaba lay on her back, sucking air through her teeth and cursing her decision to stay indoors. Within moments, Shadow Futaba flipped her real self off and vanished...

And the Void closed around her, forming a small, boxed-in room.

Once she caught her breath and accepted the results, Futaba experimented, finding that the dimensions of the room would always give her two feet in any direction of her arm span, making for a slightly claustrophobic space... but still comfortable. In one end of the room, a screen lit up, illuminating a chair in front of it.

It was Futaba's desk chair... and the screen was showing her her room from her own perspective...

HER SHADOW WAS AWAKE IN HER BODY.

She watched in morbid fascination as her Shadow moved, heading to the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door and stripped out of her clothing. In the full mirror on the back of the door, Futaba watched in shock as her body began to change.

Her legs got longer and more toned; her arms gained a bit of definition; her torso expanded slightly to match her new proportions, and her waist shrank; her hips expanded to about two and a half times their original size, and with a slight turn to one side, Futaba could see that her butt had expanded by about the same amount... if not MORE; her breasts had grown rapidly, if the fact that her tiny, barely A-cup bra was barely even covering the NIPPLES on her now DDD-sized planets.Her eyes went wide.

In less then two minutes, her Shadow had transformed her from a petite homebody into an absolute BOMBSHELL. Then her mind hit on a different thought...

'Holy shit... Sojiro's going to shit his pants when he sees me like this...'

Her outer self then saw a pair of scissors and the dye kit she'd been waffling on using for some time. In the mirror, she saw her dark side grin.

Over the next half hour, Futaba watched her dark self cut and dye her hair so her had shorter her hair in the back, tapering up to longer sides and heart-shaped bangs that framed her face... all colored in a combination of neon pink and purple, with her orange color left in the tips. She applied a generous amount of makeup around her eyes to look like an Egyptian Pharaoh again, then turned to return to her room, bringing the scissors with her.

Once there, "Futaba" pulled all of the clothing out of her closet and drawers, and started cutting them all up, leaving her with a bunch of... she didn't really know HOW to describe them... her favorite hoodie had been reduced to a low-cut thing without the pockets... OR THE SLEEVES. All her shorts were left alone, as they already seemed to show enough skin for her doppleganger's tastes. Her cutsews were turned into truly slutty little numbers that showed off MASSIVE amounts of her cleavage, both from the front, from underneath... AND from the sides.

Another few minutes later, Futaba was looking at herself in the mirror again... Her quiet, nerdy self was gone. Her old, diminutive hacker self had been wiped clean, and in her place stood a tall, busty bombshell with an hourglass figure and so much cleavage exposed that she could win a wet tshirt contest WITHOUT GETTING WET.

Then a memory from the day she arrived in Sojiro's house replayed in her head...

"Hey, Futaba, I know it isn't much, but I'm leaving this here for you," Sojiro had said, flashing a rectangular piece of plastic and placing it on the counter top in the kitchen, right underneath the knife block, "If you ever feel comfortable coming out to talk to me, feel welcome to take that. It has no limit, and I'll pay off any outstanding balance until you have a job of your own. OK? No rush to grab it now. Take it at your own pace... I just want you to feel comfortable first."

'OH NO...' She thought, 'Please, PLEASE DON"T RUIN SOJIRO... HE'S BEEN SO KIND TO US...'

"Why on earth would I EVER do THAT?" her new self said, her voice tinged into the huskier range, sounding almost seductive, "Like you said, he took us out of that shit hole your shit excuse for an uncle called a house. We owe EVERYTHING to Sojiro, and I know EXACTLY how I'm going to pay him back for his kindness." Somehow, Futaba didn't really believe this version of herself at ALL, and was desperately trying to keep her from taking the credit card, to no avail.

Over the next six hours, and all while Sojiro was working at Leblanc, the new Futaba got on the subway, flashed a few blushing men, went to Akihabara, and used the credit card to buy the most powerful computer components on the available market... and when the shop owner of one of the stores decided she didn't look like a computers kind of girl..

She pulled up her shirt and showed him her breasts. The man's jaw went through the floor from shock and wonder.

"How's about I let you handle my twin graphics cards, huh?" she asked in the tone of voice that invited sexual contact, "I won't yell." The man cleared his throat silently and invited her to the back so he could get a better "grasp" of her offer.

Futaba screamed mentally as this new version of herself allowed the store owner to use her body in any way he pleased... and cried when he took what originally had been HER virginity. She'd NEVER even thought of playing with herself that way... and now her Shadow was taking her body, pumped up and made into a busty bimbo as it was, for the spin of her life.

After they finished, "Futaba" and the owner made a deal for him to have the strongest machine he could manage assembled for free and shipped to her home, complete with all the peripherals she'd need. She managed to weasel a powerful camera set-up and microphone set-up from him as well, for the price of another bit of "Special Service". She left him with a steamy kiss and a peck on the cheek that left a clear lipstick print behind. She sauntered off, swaying her backside back and forth and teasing every man who walked by; several high school boys got slapped, or even dumped, by their girlfriends for staring and, in some cases, slobbering like rabid dogs.

By the time she got home, the new Futaba was tired, and collapsed in her bed, tossing off ALL of her clothes and barely covering herself in the sheet... while also leaving the door open. As she drifted off, she caught herself thinking, 'I really need to work out... this bitch's stupid low stamina levels won't work for what I've got in mind...'

Within the next two weeks, not only had Sojiro done as Futaba had predicted and LITERALLY shat a brick, but "Newtaba", as Futaba had taken to calling her outer body, had also cleaned and rearranged her entire bedroom, setting up the newer, stronger rig as the primary and hooking up the older system AND laptop as bonus processors so she would have no issues for a long time. Soon, she had an account on a sketchy-looking website, and Futaba saw the address.

HER OTHER SELF WAS TAKING HER DOWN THE PATH OF THE INTERNET CAMGIRL!

"NO NO NO!" she shouted, "YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME MORE OF A SLUT THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE! LET ME BACK IN! LET ME IN NOW!"

"Sorry bitch-tits," her outer self said, "I told you! You can't do that! I won the contest, and there's no do-overs or take-backs! No rematches either! You lost, I won! This is MY body now, and you get to just sit back in the void and watch me use your now slutty as fuck body to pay off that credit card!"

That night, with Sojiro just downstairs watching TV after shut down, Newtaba started up her set-up and went live for the first time. Within minutes, she had introduced herself as " ❤ Bastet ❤ " and immediately launched into showing off her new killer body. Within SECONDS of her top coming off, her viewer base skyrocketed into the stratosphere, and when her panty-free bottoms slid off, her sub count practically IMPLODED.

Within the first hour, she'd soared from roughly 10 viewers and 0 subs to well over 10 million in each, and, with donations pouring into a bank account she'd opened earlier that afternoon, she was already well on her way to being able to pay off anything she bought on the card without issue.

Then Futaba watched as her other self began to take her body for a ride again... WITH HER OWN TWO HANDS.

As Newtaba began to masturbate, mashing her breasts and pinching her nipples as two fingers teased over her pink petals, her viewers and subs went NUCLEAR.

By the time she finished two hours later, she'd orgasmed by herself about seven times, even having gone so far as to suck her own nipples and spread her pussy wide open for her viewers to have a nice look inside of her.

The entire time, Futaba was watching the display through her own eyes, and while she once again broke out crying, she was soon entranced by the actions her fingers embarked upon... gliding over her glistening folds, teasing her sweet little nerve bud, tugging those rock-hard, meaty nipples, rubbing her hips and massive breasts... What she hadn't counted on was that her body could still send a sort of feedback loop of every sensation she experienced back into her mind, thus, while she was locked in this black void forever, she was still able to experience everything her new self did to her body... with TRIPLE sensitivity. Every single touch her outer self delivered to her flesh, Futaba felt in her own body and mind even MORE, causing her to fight back against the pleasurable sensations, denying that this was who she was now.

For another two weeks, Newtaba, or "Mama Bas-T" as her fans called her, continued to whore her body out virtually, and was raking in more money than Futaba had EVER SEEN IN HER LIFE.

Oh, and she'd taken out those pesky Medjed bastards while she was at it, smashing their site into paste with Futaba's knowledge before blanket-blocking everyone from the Phantom Thieves with instructions to never attempt to contact her again. Not surprisingly, not one of the four boys seemed at ALL interested. As Ryuji managed to get out before the block came through...

"The Curse of Joker strikes ONCE A-FUCKING-GAIN."

After the first two weeks, Sojiro began keeping tabs on Newtaba's actions and caught her in mid-stream at one point, unplugging her system by the cord. The epic shit-storm fight of the century ensued, revolving around Sojiro demanding back the credit card, because "How could you use my kindness for THIS?!" Newtaba rebuffed his argument by saying he no longer had the ability to demand anything, as she was making more money off of her body than she would have working at a Big Bang Burger.

"For shit's sake, Sojiro," she shouted at one point, "I have enough money now that I never have t worry about going overboard with this credit card! Fuck, I could just as easily get it transferred to my name TOMORROW and pay off a 100,000-yen bill THE SAME DAY, and it still wouldn't make a dent in my money!" Sojiro blinked.

"You... what?" he stammered as she dragged him by the arm over to her computer, which she plugged back in, booted back up, and proceeded to load up her online banking on. Sojiro's eyes nearly exploded when he saw her bank balance.

"You see, Pops?" she asked, "I won't ever have to worry about money again. Hell, you're getting on in years yourself, I shouldn't have issues taking care of YOU when you go old and senile!" Sojiro was beside himself. Where had the quiet little screen-worm he'd known gone? Who was this hideous creature who'd taken her place?

"You aren't Futaba," he said straightly, "And at this point, frankly, you can do as you like... but I will NOT have you showing yourself off to anyone inside MY HOUSE. You're leaving by the end of the month, no excuses or exceptions. And NO, you're not taking that moron's room in the shop; I have enough trouble ferreting him INTO it every night... You'd think the kid suffered a catastrophic head injury in Juvie... Fuck, I'm surprised he even made it here on his own that first day..." Sojiro threw his hands in the air as he turned to leave, leaving Newtaba to plan.

Within the two weeks she had before the month was up, she secured a rather MASSIVE studio apartment in a high rise deeper in Tokyo, and had the whole thing paid off for a year without making much of a scratch in her cash; she even went ahead and set up automatic transfer deposits for every month afterward so she'd NEVER have to think about payin the rent ever again. She even hired a moving company herself to get her moved out and across the city, rebuffing Sojiro's offer of getting some people he knew to help out as an apology for exploding at her.

"If you REALLY felt that bad about it, you wouldn't have kicked me out. But as is, I can make my own way now, and you've left me to my own devices. Thanks for everything," she said on the day of the move, patting her foster father's shoulder as she walked out the door, "But this is where I go my own way without you." The last thing he'd ever see of her was her smashing round ass sashaying out of his house for the last time.

Once she moved in, Newtaba started making large purchases and paid them all off in short order; a home gym so she could keep fit without magic, a home media system so she could watch all the adult videos she wanted and learn new things for her streams... and a single room was renovated into a private studio where her entire streaming set-up was moved into. This room had everything she'd need and more to drive herself absolutely wild, milk her fans for every yen, dollar, pound, and other pieces of assorted currency they had to their names.

As time went on, Futaba's control broke, and the room of void energy surrounding her closed in further, keeping her eyes glued to the screen all day, every day; as she wasn't in the human world anymore, she didn't need food, water, or even sleep, so why would she ever need to even BLINK?

As her body's actions because more and more lewd and erotic, Futaba began masturbating hard to keep up, eventually breaking her mind entirely and becoming dependent on the constant dopamine from endless climaxes to survive. The room used its energies to keep her in a comfortable position and keep her muscles from atrophying...

and all the while, as he glassy, pleasure-seeking eyes watched the screen, her other self continued to drive the production of her own home porn business through the roof...

Even hiring men off the streets to have sex with her live on stream.

The two halves of Futaba Sakura had never been harmonious... but now, with her inner self in control and the real her lost to the void of darkness, the two couldn't have been more in sync if they wanted to be.

And that suited them JUST fine.

*************************

Thus ends the the tale of The Hermit of Erotic Space, a young girl trapped in a realm she had no chance of leaving, while her other self turned her into something she'd never have chosen to be. But there were yet other women who allied themselves with the thieves, and none of them would be spared, as you will soon discover within these stories...

From Beyond The Negative Zone.


	4. THE EMPRESS DEPOSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru Okumura should have known to stay away when she was warned about Joker... now, the worst future possible is awaiting her...
> 
> WARNING: RAPE AND NON-CON BDSM WITHIN!

(This is part five of Redditor darkmagicfantasy's Person 5 "Bad Ending" series of requests. This one, like the rest, is DARK, but still, I hope you find a way to enjoy this! WARNING: If you are a fan of Haru Okumura, this will be a rough one to sit through. You have been warned; if this upsets you, feel free to bail out and seek life elsewhere. Otherwise... you're now responsible for choosing to read this; I didn't force this on you. Read on... at your own peril...)

META-REVERSAL: THE BAD END OF PERSONA 5  
CHAPTER 4: THE EMPRESS DEPOSED

The man known as Joker was exactly that, but not for a reason most would think. His name had little to do with his ability to use multiple personas...

He was code-named Joker because he, himself, was a COMPLETE JOKE. He was incompetent and almost a completely brainless clod, who would stumble into trouble, and somehow stumble back out without a scratch, while his teammates got the brunt of the damage. And of those, the women who gathered around him always seemed to get the absolute worst of it.

Thrice now, we have seen tales of the women surrounding him, who have suffered greatly at the hands of his incompetence.

What you are about to read is a story of a man's brainless blunder which resulted in the loss of one of his allies in the heat of battle. A story which may shock and astound you; This is the tale of a CEO's young daughter who was robbed of her freedom and used to dethrone her father.

This is the story of Haru Okumura, AKA Noir, of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. This is the story... of the THE EMPRESS DEPOSED.

*************************

The three members of the Phantom Thieves were sitting in a cafe, gnashing their teeth in rage and defeat.

It had happened AGAIN.

Yet again, THE CURSE OF JOKER HAD STRUCK.

And this time, it couldn't have happened to a nicer person.

After Ryuji and Morgana had a short spat that resulted in Morgana running off on his own, Yusuke and Ryuji had a talk about the blonde's impulsive, rash attitude. After thirty minutes of ostensibly bashing their heads against each other, both realized they'd need to step up their game and get Morgana back in the group; between the two of them, they were helpless, but with his help, they were at least a team.

Neither had expected Morgana to rush headlong into trouble that same night while attempting to raid the Palece of their newest target, Kunikazu Okurmura... Nor had they expected him to be found inside said Palace, taken home, and nursed back to health by none other than the man's own daughter, Haru.

Haru was a sweet, gentle girl, Morgana found; she wasn't his long-lost Lady Ann, but she had her own high points too. Another couple days later, the two were caught by Ryuji and Yusuke on their way into the Palace again, and a talk was arranged.

Ryuji and Morgana talked through their issues; Morgana was still incensed with himself, more than Ryuji, over their loss of Ann Takamaki months before, and had been subconsciously taking it out on the blonde speedster; conversely, Ryuji also apologized, still upset that they'd managed to be wrangled together with that dense brick-brained idiot they had to call LEADER. Yusuke also offered an apology, for not stepping up as a sort of moral center sooner to keep the trio's crumbling morale from deteriorating further. The three finally came to terms with the fact that they kept losing people they cared about, mainly due to that MORON Joker. That was when Haru had spoken up, asking who they were talking about. Ryuji's horrified expression told her it was better she DIDN'T KNOW... but then he told her anyways.

"Ren Amamiya," he said, his voice rife with lingering anger, fear, and loathing, "AKA Joker. The guy we foolishly appointed leader, back in the days when our first female teammate, Ann, was still with us. The guy's a complete waste of space, denser than a bag of concrete, and dumber than the pubbles lining the soles of my shoes right now. He's managed to get three of our teammates lost to us over the past few months, despite ALL of our best efforts."

Haru's eyes closed in thought, before shooting open with a shocked gasp. "Ann Takamaki?" she asked, "You mean THAT Ann Takamaki who became a high school gangrape porn star?" she asked. Yusuke's eyes bolted open.

"You know about that?" he asked. Haru nodded, a faint flush growing up from her neck.

"M-My father has some rather... QUESTIONABLE forms of stress relief," she intoned, "One of them happens to be pornography... and Miss Ann has sadly become his favorite actress of all time in that regard..." Ryuji shook his head.

"Damn bastard," he hissed, "She's freaking under-aged! That's a criminal offense!" Haru nodded.

"It is, along with everything else I know about his business practices..." she said softly. Yusuke groaned, "This just keeps getting worse..."

Haru nodded and proceeded to tell the three about her father's inhumane business practices, including, but not limited to treating his workers like slaves, including refusing them breaks, vacations, and any sort of regulation-mandated bonus pay for sick days, vacations, bereavement, or even OVERTIME. That also included treating them like machines; if one stopped working, he'd replace them immediately with no care or concern for paying out the previous worker. No last paycheque; you just got kicked to the curb without even the courtesy of a thousand yen bill pinned to your coat and a juice box in your hand!

The group agreed at that point that there was no other choice; Okumura HAD to be brought to heel. Haru nodded in agreement, and asked to be brought along.

In the time from that night until where Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana were now, Haru had awakened her own personam and they'd managed, SOMEHOW, as a four-person crew, to sweep through her father's palace inside of a week. With a bit of time left over, they took some time to plan out how their attack on her father's Shadow would go. Once more, they planned for Ryuji and Yusuke to knock out Joker, in order to keep him from botching anything.

Still, regardless of their planning, Joker somehow managed to barge his way in just when they were halfway done and bungle the WHOLE THING. That shouldn't have been possible, as Ryuji recalled them using enough sedative to DOWN A FREAKING HORSE!  
Yet, here was this moronic sociopath, drugged to the gills one enough knock-out juice to keep a large animal asleep for three days, powering through it and flailing wildly at everything in his path... EVEN HIS OWN ALLIES.

By this point, Morgana was tired of this idiot's nonsense; he'd tried EVERY SINGLE PERSONA HE KNEW to cleanse this guy of what appeared to be high-level brainwashing... but no mater what they did, it never amounted to any difference. This guy was just a complete fool.

By the time the battle was over, the timer that had started ran clean out, and Okumura escaped, sending his Palace to hell as he did so. The Thieves were ejected back to their entry point, and soon had gone back to Leblanc for a cup of coffee... they needed time to lick their wounds and plan for the worst.

Plan? What plan could they make? They'd FAILED... the only thing Haru could do now was document her father's inhuman treatment of his employees and forward it to the appropriate bureau... But she needed more time... unless she could sneak into her father's study and steal some information from him... he'd SURELY have something... The plan was solidified, and the four went their separate ways.

The three knew instinctively that somehow, the blasted curse had struck again... Haru wasn't long for the group.

The next day, Haru muted her phone and went to wait for her father to leave for the day. If there was ONE thing she could rely upon, it was her father's reluctance to break from a strict 9-5 schedule. She knew he had no security cameras in his office; why would he ever want to record himself committing criminal actions? As always, he left the room unlocked, and snuck in about ten minutes after he'd left for the day.

It barely took her ten minutes to find what she needed. She let out a small sigh of happiness; so many people were going to be saved!

And then everything seemed to come crashing down. A sound came from the door... the familiar sound of a throat being cleared...

She looked up. IT WAS HER FIANCEE.

"My my," he said, his voice filled to the brim with haughty, rich-boy sleaze, "what a bad little girl you are; to think you'd try to steal your fathers valuable files!" Haru blinked.

"Su-Sugimura-san... what are you doing here?" she asked in shock, "My father;s gone for the day!" The man called Sugimura chuckled under his breath.

"Your father called me earlier to tell me that he suspected someone would try to steal from his study today, and asked me to keep an eye on things for him. Color me ever so surprised to see YOU being the thief for once!" He laughed a little, a fully malicious laugh. Haru had only ONE way out of this, and she thanked her father for making it easy by leaving the window behind her open. The bush under it would break her fall, for certain... but she just wished her father's study wasn't on the THIRD FLOOR...

Sugimura was a bit too fast, however, and saw her plan a mile away. He bolted for her, knocking the files from her hand and to the floor, then grabbed her hand and squeezed it HARD, causing her to flinch and whimper from the pain. He then pulled her from the room, aiming straight for her bedroom just down the hall. Once inside, he threw her to the ground, causing her to land on her knees; he quickly locked the door and began undoing the cuff links on his sleeves.

"Really now," he said in a slimy voice, "You thought you were going to get away from me? I ran for a few years in private school and still have skill enough to make a short dash like that in nothing flat! Now, As it is, you've made things plenty difficult for me already, so... I don't think it'll be much of a stretch for me to just... TAKE WHAT I WANT."

Before Haru could process what was happening, Sugimura had surged towards her, grabbing and holding her hands above her head in one of his own while using the other to pull the zipper on her sweater open, before grabbing her chin roughly.

"You're going to be a good girl, aren't you?" he said menacingly, moving his free hand to open the fastenings on his pants and let them drop to the floor, along with his briefs. Haru's eyes widened in fear. She'd never seen a man's penis before, and she certainly didn't want THIS one to be her first...

And yet, when she closed her mouth to deny him, he roughly pinched to force her to open again for a breath... and then the taste of his prick filled her mouth, swarming her nose with the musky smell.

His hand moved to the back of her head, and before Haru could blink, he was trying to force his entire length down her throat in an act of dominance. She wasn't used to it, and immediately choked.

"Stupid little bitch..." Suigmura growled, grabbing a fistull of Haru's bouncy auburn curls and pushing down, "WHEN I SAY TAKE IT, YOU TAKE IT!" Without warning, Haru felt her throat expand as his piece stretched it wide open. How was her gag reflex not kicking in?

He grinned wickedly and set up a blistering, break-neck pace, continuing to pound away despite every strangled, choking scream she made around him.

"Every time you scream, the vibrations get me that much closer to my end," he said in a cloyingly sweet voice, "DO IT MORE." Haru blinked, and slowly started to cry from her treatment. If her father could see this... would he stop Sugimura from acting, or would he shrug and leave her to her fate?

Within a few more minutes, Sugimura hit his climax, and Haru was forced to swallow several long bursts of his seed straight into her stomach, all while still screaming and crying around his length. When he pulled it out of her mouth, her tear-streaked eyes looked up into his, seeing only the misplaced hatred and lust in his eyes.

For the next several hours, Suigimura continued to use and abuse Haru's mouth and throat, either shooting his foul load down her throat, into her mouth, or onto her face. After an hour, he let go of her hands, and watched in glee as they simply dropped to her sides limply; she wasn't going to offer up any further resistance, if the dead-eyed look on her cum-soaked face said anything. He reached down with both hands and tore open her undershirt and pulled her bra under her soft CC-cup breasts, and for the remainder of the time he was there, he'd also alternate shooting his semen onto her chest and neck as well.

By the time he wrapped up and left at 4:30, everything from Haru's bust up to the top of her head was smeared and caked in a thick layer of congealing sperm, soaking the scent of his fluids into her skin. She couldn't scream anymore; he'd fucked her throat so much and so hard, and she'd screamed so much especially during the first half hour, that she'd gone hoarse. She sat there, slumped against the wall, eyes downcast towards the floor, looking lifeless and glassy, as tears of sadness leaked from them. She continued to softly, silently sob, unable to put any sound behind her pain. Sugimura smiled wickedly once more as he pulled his pants back up and made for the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning after your father leaves, Haru..." he said, his voice low and predatory, "And I can't wait to continue training you."

As the perverted bastard left, allowing the door to swing shut slowly, Haru was enveloped in the darkness of a room with no light... and flopped over onto the floor, crying her eyes out in pain and misery.

Over the remainder of the time before she was sold off, Sugimura would show up at her home, causing her to display EXTREME level of fear and discomfort, which her father would simply write off as her being afraid of men. If only he could see what her so-called "fiancee" was doing to his daughter, he might have understood how painfully on the nose he was... FOR ONE SPECIFIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN.

Haru's "training", as Sugimura called it, would last from 10am until 4:30pm, in order to give her father time to be properly departed, and later, give her plenty of time to wash off and clean herself up so her father wouldn't get suspicious. His "training" consisted of more of the same he'd given Haru the first day; rough, throat-deep face-fucking, use of her breasts here and there, as well as teaching her how to properly give a handjob and handle intercrural sex.

After a week, however... he stepped things up. As soon as they were alone in her room, he forced her to remove her clothes, then pinned her against the wall and made her greatest fear a reality.

Lifting one leg into the air and pressing her face against the wall, Sugimura forced himself inside Haru's womanhood, tearing through her virgin wall so hard that it brought her to screaming tears. For the remainder of that day, he took her body and used it like a cheap sex toy, abusing every inch of her his grimy hands could touch.

That night, Haru didn't go down for dinner, leaving her father to wonder why she wasn't eating. She cried harder than ever before that night, as the pain of losing what she'd been saving for the right person was so great that it tore her apart on a soul-deep level. That night, her father went to see how she was doing and heard nothing but low-pitched, miserable, wailing cries, all born from a pain so dreadful he couldn't fathom it. As he moved away from her door to get ready for bed, he silently asked himself...

'Am I... hurting Haru? Am I causing her pain?'

The next day, Sugimura showed up as usual and found Haru laying in her bed... she was still naked, exactly as he'd left her the night before. she wasn't sleeping; he could hear small, squeaking sobs coming from her, but she was lying on her back, staring straight up at the ceiling, unblinking...

Motionless.

Sugimura shrugged and locked the door; no one else was in the house, so he could let her make as much noise as she could... and today he'd be taking the last bit of innocence she had left.

Without moving her body much, he slid into place, lifted her legs over his hips, lined up, and slammed hilt-deep into her virgin ass as hard as he could; if the pain from having that hole torn open so violently didn't stir her, the rough sound of their flesh slapping together would.

Or, it would have, if Haru had reacted at all. She'd tired herself out from crying so hard, and was so drained of any ability to feel that the pain in her back door didn't even register in her brain. It was as if he was ass-fucking a warm corpse.

"Well," the scumbag grinned, "I've never been one to turn down a chance to try something new!"

That entire day, he used and abused Haru's body even more; the only reaction she had was her soft, miserable crying, which he didn't even hear as he was deeply entrenched in his hideous acts of debauchery.

By the time she was to be sold off, Haru had become an obedient, unfeeling sex puppet, and Sugimura was proud. He now had not JUST a teen-aged wife to put to work giving him children at a young age, he also had an emotionless doll who would open her legs whenever he told her to and wouldn't bat an eye, or even complain a bit, if he chose to bend her over the table and stuff her ass full of his cock in the middle of a dinner party. Hell, he'd even hired a local smith to come in and help him with a personal desire...

BRANDING.

The man had assembled a metal brand in the crest of Sugimura's family, and under his instruction, heated it in the fireplace, then pushed it into Haru's tender flesh, burning the brand into her body just over her womb. She barely even flinched the entire time, letting out a small, inaudible whimper.

Still, his ambitions were strong, and he wanted more out of his little fucktoy. One night, a week after she'd been sold off to him, while he was once again balls deep in her sopping cunt, and as her eyes still only stared off into the distance... he hatched a plan.  
A plan to destroy her father and take everything ELSE he held dear.

Over the next few weeks, he had a special table commissioned for his meeting room; a large, round table with a double-layered work-top; the lower layer was able to spin, and had an elaborate harness attached which would allow a human being to be strapped underneath the table discreetly. Across from where the harness was was a discreet weight, built into the table's edge, which would keep the table from tilting over and collapsing into the lap of whoever the harness was facing at that time.

Another week later, after thorough testing, he was ready to enact his plan.

As the table was able to be covered with a thick cloth and hide the bound person underneath, Sugimura brought Haru to his office that day and had her change outfits. That day, NO ONE would know who she was.

And so it was, that when her father arrived for a sitdown with Sugimura and six each of their most trusted, Okumura was introduced to Sugimura's "Personal Pet Project"; Okumura could SWEAR he recognized the latex-bound woman from somewhere, but with only her mouth, forced open with a ring gag, her tits, and her two lower holes exposed, her really couldn't figure out where from... and shrugged off the niggling little voice in his head telling him that something was dreadfully wrong.

Before the meeting started, Sugimura hooked up his Mystery Woman to the bottom of the table, back to the wood, mouth presented and ready, and informed everyone that in order to help everyone be relaxed and in top form, he'd be offering his little latex whore as a blowjob station... and then demonstrated the rotating table bottom. The men in the room seemed excited... save for Okumura, who never seemed excited about anything, and had abstained from such activities since his wife had died years ago from disease. However... the thought DID titillate him just a little.

As the meeting dragged on, a blindfolded, trussed up Haru was slowly rotated around the table to give forced blowjobs to all 13 of the men at the table. She wouldn't even know which one was which... save for Sugimura's... he'd made her PAINFULLY aware of how his felt and tasted.

Okumura actually seemed to relax a little when the mystery girl came around to him and swallowed his rod all the way down.

"Mr Okumura," Sugimura said, "It looks like the rumors were true! You really DID just need a good screw to relax!" Okumura chuckled a bit.

"Looks like it," he said, feeling a bit more loose, "Do you mind if I go a little more... IN DEPTH?" Haru heard this and immediately snapped back to her normal self, trying desperately to warn her father of who she was. Sugimura laughed over her moans and cries.

"HEH! I think my little whore here would enjoy it! Look at how excited she is as the idea; she usually doesn't talk this much! Go right a head and be as rough as you'd like!" the scumbag said cheerily. Haru moaned in pain, knowing that no matter what happened, she was helpless to stop it.

Her father reached both hands under the table, took hold of her head, and went to town on her throat, ignoring her wailing moans; it only took him ten minutes before he finished, blowing her entire load into her stomach. Haru could only cry silent tears, despondent and broken completely. The only thought in her head now was that even her own FATHER only saw her as a set of fuckholes to use as his own personal sperm deposit. Her mind shut down once again, soon replacing her personality with one that was eager to please in order to avoid pain and misery, always smiling, never blinking, always thankful for a new cock and a new load of semen to claim.

After the meeting, Sugimura unhooked Haru from the table and stood her next to him at the door as he wished all but her father a safe trip home. When it was JUST him left, Sugimura made his move. Pressing a button on a remote in his pocket, he set his computer system to print out a dossier of all the horrible things he'd done to Haru over the past month, as well as provide a copy of the security footage from around the room... as well as from the tiny, nigh-invisible forehead camera he'd affixed to her latex suit.

"Mr Okumura, there's a private matter I'd like to discuss with you, if you have a few more minute," said the wicked slimeball. Okumura's gut was still sending him red flags in droves, but he was still inclined NOT to listen.

"Very well, would you like me to take a seat again?" He asked; Sugimura nodded, so he did, then spun the seat around to face Sugimura. His soon-to-be son-in-law smirked, left his latex fuckdoll at the door, and walked around to his side of the table to fetch the dossier and the video, which had been compiled into a side-by-side-by-side video from start to finish. he handed the items to Okumura, but said, "Don't open these yet. They'll be important in a minute." The warning signals in Okumura's mind were becoming impossible for him to ignore now.

"So, Mr Okumura," Sugimura said, "I understand our dear Haru's been ignoring your calls since you had the engagement solidified." Okumura nodded, not liking where this was heading at all.

"Yes, I've been trying to get hold of her for some time now, but I haven't been able to once... Is she alright? Has she been sick?" he asked. Sugimura chuckled as he reached over to unhook the ring gag from his latex doll's mouth.

"Well," he said, unzipping the base of the mouth-baring mask on his doll, "Why don't you ask her yourself?!" With that, he forcefully ripped the mask off of Haru's face, revealing her dejected, down-turned eyes and dead expression.

For the first time in his professional career, Kunikazu Okumura realized exactly what had happened. He'd walked directly into a trap laid for him... sprung the trap on himself... and was now slowly bleeding out on the floor.

"HARU?!" he shouted in fear, moving to get up; he found himself stopped not moments later, when Sugimura pointed to the items he'd handed over earlier. Okumura's eyes glanced back to the manilla folder and tablet, with the only word repeating through his head being...

"NO... NO..."

He picked up the folder and tablet, his eyes going wider and wider in horror and fear, and as time went on, bending back further and further in sorrow and regret. He'd been so blinded by his aspirations and goals that he'd ignored his daughter's pleas for help... he'd sacrificed the one connection he had to his deceased wife to a worthless, sadistic excuse for a man... and now he'd lost his only daughter as fast as he'd lost his wife...

he sank to his knees, sobbing. For the first time since her mother's passing, Haru, in her dead, emotionless state, saw her father cry real tears of sadness. Had... had she been wrong in her thoughts earlier?

After a good cry, OKumura looked up at the man who'd broken and ruined his daughter, and asked... "What do you want for Haru's return? I've changed my mind; I won't allow you to have her..." Sugimura laughed maliciously once again.

"Oh no," he said darkly, "I don't think you fully understand, Mr Okumura. You're in no position to make demands, and even if you were, I have YOU and 12 other people, including 6 people from my father's company who I KNOW FOR A FACT are pedophiles and child molesters, ON VIDEO, FACE-FUCKING YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE SHE WAS A CHEAP WHORE ON THE STREET CORNER! You used her like those others did, and if I were you, I'd be listening carefully to every single word I say, and VERY CAREFULLY."

at that moment, Haru's mind snapped back into place once again, and she screamed, "FATHER, NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! Don't give him anything! If it means protecting you, then I'll do whatever he wants! Don't give him a single thing more!"

Sugimura's facade snapped; while simultaneously pushing her father out of the way, the scumbag forced Haru down onto the table, bent her at the waist, shucked off his pants, and stabbed into Haru's unprotected pussy with no warning. The sudden intrusion brought back all the pain and torture she'd been through, including the long-since-gone burning sensation from her tormentor's brand. She screamed in pain, a level of which would have shattered the willpower of anyone else and left them a broken person. She had a point to make.

She gritted her teeth and moaned in pain with every thrust, even as her father tried to help her, only to be swatted away by her abusive soon-to-be-husband; as an act of retribution, and to warn Okumura from moving further, Sugimura pulled out of Haru's womanhood and instead, lined up and stabbed directly into her ass. The scream that tore out of her throat and the expression of pure pain that stretched over her face nearly broke her.

For the next fifteen minutes, she maintained as best she could, taking the unending pain and humiliation in stride, giving her father a look that begged him NOT to give in to Sugimura's demands. Every time she consoled her father, Sugimura redoubled his efforts, resorting to full-on slapping her across the face to make her stop talking.

By the end, when he finally finished and filled her up inside, she'd managed to maintain control... but the feeling of his sperm washing around inside her rear tunnel caused her mind to disconnect from reality for a moment. What had she been doing? Why was she helping her father? Why was she trying to convince him?

All at once, the pain that had given way to pleasure she'd never felt before crashed into her brain all at once, and the strong young woman before Kunikazu OKumura melted away; now, her face was lewd, her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth bent back in the sluttiest, tongue-waggling grin he'd ever seen... her knees were shaking, and worst of all...

She was laughing.

Okumura watched as his once strong-willed and kindhearted daughter fell fully into lust and deviancy. AND IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT.

Then the worst possible moment of his life happened.

Haru looked back at Sugimura with a look of lust in her eyes and asked, "Master? Why aren't you pumping your babies into your worthless little breeding slave's waiting cunt? I know it's not worth much, but if I can help you bring more of you into the world, it would make me the happiest I've ever been!

Okumura broke down in tears.

Sugimura laughed wickedly in triumph.

Over the next hour, as Sugimura granted Haru her new wish, Okumura worked out a deal with Sugimura; Okumura would give over full control of Okumura Foods, and access to all of its holdings and partners, and in exchange, Okumura would be allowed to keep his riches and pursue his political career.

However, just as Okumura had signed the deal, everything worked out in Sugimura's favor.

Okumura's Shadow had been killed mid-escape, and now he was suffering the repercussions of it. Soon, Kunikazu Okumura was no more, slumped over on the floor, eyes rolled back in his head in a pained look of pure horror... bleeding black sludge from all possible orifices. The only reactions from those in the room with his corpse were a dead-pan "Well, that's morbid as fuck..." from Sugimura, and a sweet, silky mewl from Haru when she begged, "Please don't stop, Master! he can lie there, I don't care!"  
They finished their session, then went to get dressed and reported the death to the police.

From that day on, Okumura Foods went through a severe restructuring; most of its upper management was fired with no pay, the workers were given LARGE packages to tide them over until they could return to work, and the company would soon see a new face rise to helm it; Haru Okumura, backed up and supported by her husband Sugimura.

Her rise to the top was met with resounding praise from the workers; all their industry-mandated perks were present. Overtime, holiday pay, sick days, injury compensation, the WHOLE NINE YARDS. She even added bonuses in increasing increments to give more incentives for the workers to work hard, without the need to hurt themselves for it. Everyone thrived under Haru's warm hands.

While Sugimura would allow her to run Okumura Foods however she wished, she would still answer to him... and whenever he demanded it, there she would be, spending her entire day under his desk at the family business, clothes off in a closet and tits exposed, sucking his cock until the cows came home...

And taking his rod deep inside her at any hour of the day... even when he DID manage to get her pregnant.

*************************

Thus ends the the tale of The Empress Deposed, a young woman robbed of her innocence and freedom, turned into no more than blackmail material by her sadistic fiancee. But there were yet other women who allied themselves with the thieves, and none of them would be spared, as you will soon discover within these stories...

From Beyond The Negative Zone.


	5. THE ETERNITY OF ROBBER STRENGTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker finally breaks free of his addled mind, to reveal an angry, steaming young man who wants to watch the world burn to cinders. What will happen to the Wardens when he chooses the path of death and destruction?
> 
> This chapter contains ABSOLUTELY ZERO LOLICON PORN; the characters this tag would have applied to are made into more adult forms of themselves in order to avoid this happening.

(This is part five of Redditor darkmagicfantasy's Person 5 "Bad Ending" series of requests. This one, like the rest, is DARK, but still, I hope you find a way to enjoy this! And for clarification's sake, while this chapter deals with the Wardens, they are NOT in their childish bodies while the bad things happen to them; they are made to be more adult in size and proportions, so there is NOTHING in here resembling lolicon porn. Thank you.)

META-REVERSAL: THE BAD END OF PERSONA 5  
CHAPTER 5: THE ETERNITY OF ROBBED STRENGTH

The man known as Joker was exactly that, but not for a reason most would think. His name had little to do with his ability to use multiple personas...

He was code-named Joker because he, himself, was a COMPLETE JOKE. He was incompetent and almost a completely brainless clod, who would stumble into trouble, and somehow stumble back out without a scratch, while his teammates got the brunt of the damage. And of those, the women who gathered around him always seemed to get the absolute worst of it.

five times now, we have seen tales of the women surrounding him, who have suffered greatly at the hands of his incompetence. But now, for the first time, we will see how his choices and actions affected more than just the women who gathered around him

What you are about to read is a story of a man's selfish decision which resulted in the loss of his allies in the background. A story which may shock and astound you; This is the tale of a pair of eternal beings forced into an existence that contradicted their own by a being who usurped control from their master.  
This is the story of Caroline & Justine, The Twin Wardens who oversaw the rehabilitation of Joker, of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. This is the story... of the THE ETERNITY OF ROBBED STRENGTH.

*************************

For the first time, Igor stared down the man who'd once more had stumbled to his feet. Igor was practically glaring; this one fool had managed to get four of his closest allies removed from the picture, and had managed, all on his own, to turn his entire team of close allies against him from Day One.

Somehow, this foolish boy had managed to take down most of his foes, despite a few surviving and, in one case, learning the lesson the hard way without much involvement from the Thieves. Even still, the team had managed to skip two months with little going on, before a new, much bigger threat finally stirred the one called Joker from his mindless reverie...

Masayoshi Shido. The bastard in black.

The presence of the self-centered, abusive, and all-around all-too-ambitious politician who saw the whole of Japan as a ship that would steer itself into certain doom without HIM at the helm had managed to wrest Joker's mind from the brink of whatever deep hole it had been locked in for who knows how long, and caused him to enter a state of full clarity; Joker didn't rest until Shido was finished off, and maintained this clarity up until this moment. He'd managed to break through his cell door without any issue, and had withstood the assault his wardens, Caroline and Justine, had delivered, only to deliver an equally brutal assault back upon them. All three were looking slightly tired, but otherwise no worse for wear. Suddenly, the Twins suffered a twinge of pain in their heads as their memories flashed back.

“Trickster,” Justine said, “You must fuse us together and return us to our former self.” Caroline nodded.

“And what do I get out of it?” Joker asked, his fully cognizant mind immediately distrusting their request, “As far as I know, you could wind up being both of you put together. Half and half of both of your personalities? How do I know this isn't a bad idea?”

“Listen, Inmate!” Caroline said, “If you don't fuse us, we can't get rid of this fake!” Joker groaned. 

“FINE,” He said in exasperation, “Let's just do this. Yo, Nose-Face, set them up.”

Igor blinked.

“Excuse me?” he intoned in his menacing, low voice, “I don't believe I heard you... were you speaking to me?” Joker stared.

“YO, NOSE-FACE,” Joker repeated, “SET THEM UP.”

“I'm sorry,” Igor replied, his voice getting more menacing, “I was not addressed by my name, so nothing will happen today.” Igor was about to rise when Joker closed the distance and grabbed the Pinocchio gremlin by the shoulder and stared him down that long nose.

“I SAID... FUSE THEM. NOW.” Joker's look of death and rage seemed to resonate with Igor... but not in the way he expected. Finally, after almost a year, the facade fell; His eyes tilted in rage, his eternal smile soured, and his voice took on a purely malicious turn.

“You dare to demand things of ME?” Igor bellowed, casting Joker back into his cell as he roared, “You want them fused! FINE. But it will NOT be what they desire!”With that, Igor slammed open two cells and sent his twin wardens into one each; by the time the two knew what had happened, they were bound to the wall in red, tube-like tentacles as Igor reached into Joker's pockets. 

“You wish for them to be fused?” He said darkly, “A LARGE sum will be required. Your consent to this payment is NOT required.” Igor grinned wickedly, pulling over half of Joker's collected 3 million yen from his pocket and summoning two different groups of Personas: five Angels, who were placed into separate cages, and five succubi, who were sent to random cells.

With all that done, Igor willed the various cells and cages open; Caroline was bound in an execution gown, Justine in another; Caroline was grouped the angels, and Justine with the succubi. Neither knew what was happening... and neither knew what would become of them.

As Igor released the energies holding the guillotine blades up, the shimmering steel wedges dropped at speed, severing the heads of the first batch and causing their essences to coalesce into a single point five feet away from the guillotine... just in time for the second batch to disconnect. 

Where once stood two diminutive, but strong-willed and mighty entities that resembled small girls now stood a pair of being that barely resembled their old selves. The being that was once Caroline was now about five and a half feet tall, possessing triple-D-cup breasts wrapped in tattered, tearing black cloth that covered the naughty parts, but only barely; she had long legs, a slim figure, and blindfolded eyes, adorned with long, flowing platinum blonde hair... 

And she was floating, despite having resplendent white wings that had been ripped and torn in places.

As for Justine, the influence of the Succubi she'd been mixed with was more than apparent. Much like the new Caroline, Justine was now a tall bombshell. The only differences were that Justin had an extra three inches on Caroline height-wise, double-C-cup breasts, and a more seductive figure barely covered in a black one-piece body sleeve that had been torn in places to reveal parts of her that were to be seen by no one else. In addition to these changes, Justine's hair was more a strictly yellow-blonde color, and only shoulder-length... and once more, she too was perpetually floating, despite not flapping her large bat-like devil wings to remain airborne.

For the briefest of moments, Igor's malicious grin spread wide as Joker stared at the results of the incorrect fusions. The wardens that had helped him struggle through his rehabilitation had been turned into conflisting beings against their wills... beings that went against their natural personalities.

Igor allowed Joker from his cell and rose into the air ominously.

“You're not who you say you are; the twins made that perfectly clear,” he said defiantly, “So what do you want?” 'Igor' grinned.

“That's very simple, you see,” the fake intoned, “I wish to see this pathetic human species into its proper extinction.” Joker's eyes levelled at him, dark and dangerous.

“So you're just another shitty fatalist looking to destroy the world so you can reign over it your way?” Joker replied, “Don't you realize how fucking stupid you are? You destroy mankind, what do you have left to rule over? MICE?!” 'Igor' blinked once, then glared at the boy.

“You, who foolishly allowed your allies to fall under your care... what do you have to-” the false operator started, before Joker cut him off.

“You think that was my CHOICE?! That bastard sued me into the ground and had me admitted to an asylum, where I was drugged up off my ass ALL DAY! I'm lucky seeing his ugly fucking face one more time woke me up from that drug-induced stupor, otherwise I wouldn't even BE here right now! And i KNOW I ruined those girls... I wasn't intending it on purpose. I TRIED to save them... but my drugged-up brain could only manage so much... I'd go back and fix everything if I could...” Joker stated.

“Unfortunately, two of them are lost to worlds that will not return them, and two others are lost to pleasures of the flesh and can NOT be redeemed,” 'Igor' stated, “But, as there is no other way forward now, I shall give you a choice to make. On the one hand, you can take my hand, and help me fuse Mementos and the Metaverse with your real world, releasing the Shadows ot the public's distorted consciousness upon the hapless masses... or, you can slap my hand away, decline my offer, and attempt to destroy me.” joker stared the malevolent being down, thinking hard for a few moments before sliding his hands into his pockets.

“What's in it for me if I accept?” he asked. The false one grinned.

“You and I will strip this world down to its bones and rebuild it as you see fit; once we finish, I will make you the master of the infinite spaces between, and you can reclaim any and all you choose to serve as your own personal slaves for all eternity, including those two behind you,” the fake respnded, motioning to the former wardens.

The two females, having spotted each other, had spawned dildos form thin air, and were wrestling each other on the floor; one would get the best of the other, and slam the vynil toy deep inside the other's aching, waiting passage, aiming to assert their dominance over the other, only to have the tables turned on them in equal fashion; they had hit turn-about number four, and what had once been Justine had wrapped the formerly-Caroline's long hair around her arms and used them to hold her writhing former sister's limbs above her head so she couldn't resist... only for Formerly-Caroline to deliver a swift kick between Previously-Justine's legs and usurp control. Joker grimaced.

“Will they be.... doing that forever?” he asked, wincing. 'Igor chuckled.

“More than likely,” he said, “But moreso, they'll be locked into an eternal war of the mind. I combined them with spirits that counter their personality, thereby creating a paradox in their mind; they love and support each other as sisters and equals... but now, they are different, and neither can conceive of the other having been related to them. From no on, they will be constantly fighting each other in a bid for sexual dominance of the other... while in their minds, they will be waging war between their two personalities. The original mind will slowly degrade itself fighting the new mind, until all that is left is the pure thrill of fighting, being cornered, getting their pleasure... and then turning the tides of war on their sister.” Joker looked at the two again; Formerly-Caroline was now giving Previously-Justine her first taste of anal, and before either knew it, their positions had reversed for a dose of rough oral.

Joker looked up at 'Igor' and took a long breath.

“This world is cruel and unfortunate,” he said, “it preys on the weak, and when someone stands up for those who can't stand for themselves, those being championed praise the help they get until one piece of false evidence causes them to become reviled as criminals. Thus, the weak can never truly rise up. This world has been bent over a cold, steel pipe, and fucked so raw and bloody that there's nothing left worth saving; my allies still think I got lucky in that last fight, and I'm more than likely to be expected to slip back into my old drug-addled self any time now. I have nothing left here. Joker raised his right hand to the floating being, bearing the look of a man who was sick and tired of everything.

“Some men just want to burn it all down... release the hounds of hell, and count me in for the journey.”

'Igor' laughed wickedly and shook Joker's hand, loudly announcing, “THOSE SO MOTE IT BE!” as he vanished into a spiralling cloud of dark mist and slipped inside Joker's body, taking him over. The man known as Ren Amamiya had made his final choice, and now he was no longer his own man. Now he was the mouth-piece of another. And as he pounded his fist into the emblem on the Velvet Room's floor, it was as he said:

The hounds of hell were loosed, and the Shadows from the deepest depths of Mementos came flooding out to take back the realm of the living... and maybe take a few trophies for themselves.

In the coming hours, the man once known as Joker would be allowed to make a declaration to the army of the mind that he now controlled: no one was to lay a hand on his former allies. However, 'Igor took over and specified that only the men were to be unharmed and left be; the females were all free game...

And the monsters he'd released would have a GRAND time with their new conquests.

*************************

Thus ends the the tale of The Eternity of Robbed Strength, a pair of eternal youths trapped in bodies not their own and broken slowly over an eternity of a dual war. But there were yet other women who allied themselves with the thieves, and none of them would be spared, as you will soon discover within these stories...

From Beyond The Negative Zone.

(To be concluded in Chapter 10.)


	6. TEMPERANCE UNBOUND / DEATH ON A LEASH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell has been unleashed, and soon, the world will know of Yaldabaoth. But first, the lady allies of the Phantom Thieves would have to suffer... starting with his first teacher and local doctor... One will become something more than she ever thought possible... the other will be reduced to something she always dreamed of being.

(This is part five of Redditor darkmagicfantasy's Person 5 "Bad Ending" series of requests. This one, like the rest, is DARK, and from here on out, we'll be diving into the other non-combat ladies of P5. Still, I hope you're able to enjoy this!)

META-REVERSAL: THE BAD END OF PERSONA 5  
CHAPTER 6: TEMPERANCE UNBOUND/DEATH ON A LEASH

The man known as Joker was exactly that, but not for a reason most would think. His name had little to do with his ability to use multiple personas...

He was code-named Joker because he, himself, was a COMPLETE JOKE. He was incompetent and almost a completely brainless clod, who would stumble into trouble, and somehow stumble back out without a scratch, while his teammates got the brunt of the damage. And of those, the women who gathered around him always seemed to get the absolute worst of it.

Five times now, we have seen tales of the women surrounding him, who have suffered greatly at the hands of his incompetence; once besides, we have witnessed how his own choice has led to fell consequences. But now, we will see the consequences wrought upon the women who gathered around him.

What you are about to read is a story of how a man's selfish decision which resulted in the loss of his allies in the background. A story which may shock and astound you; This is the tale of a school teacher and a doctor; one was taken against her wishes by creatures of darkness and transformed into a new breed of their own kind, while the other was subjected to her own drug concoctions and made into a mindless plaything for the monsters who took her.

This is the story of Sadayo Kawakami, the teacher who oversaw the homeroom classes of Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, as well as Tae Takemi, the doctor who supplied him with homebrew medicines for the field. These are the stories... of TEMPEREANCE UNBOUND and DEATH ON A LEASH.

*************************

HELL.

That's what the world seemed to have devolved into as Sadayo Kawakami left her late-night maid job, with a scant paycheck in hand. She'd worked hard to be extra cute today, but the client wasn't interested, and had actually docked her pay on account of being “too cloying”. Her spirits were at an all-time low as she left that house... only to see the skies turn red and matte with black clouds. Soon, the clouds opened, and a great flood of dark energy erupted from the middle of Shibuya. From that energy had rushed a surge of monsters she'd never seen before, and in a blind panic, she'd thought of herself first and gone running, looking for a place to hide; unfortunately, every storefront on Central Street was either boarding up their windows and doors to hunker down until they could find a way home... or had already been broken into by wild monsters.

The part that terrified her the most, however, was the fact that no matter where she looked, men were either being chased around like animals, or were being murdered... while the women were being dragged out, stripped violently, and used for sexual relief. And in many cases, the women getting this treatment would soon find themselves screaming either in pain... or in sheer pleasure as their minds eroded away. Some people were too repressed or pent up for their own safety, and now they were paying for it dearly...

Kawakami didn't stop moving, looking for a safe place to hide in, and had nearly found one... when she noticed the storefront to the airsoft shop Untouchables smashed open, the displays up-ended, and no sign of the grizzled grump who ran the place... there were several dead monsters littering the floor, but there was no sign of Iwai...

She didn't have time to think, and turned tail, only to be met with a large group of small, red, imp-like creatures, all wearing gourd codpieces. They all had this unsettling, leering expression as they watched her face go from shock to pure terror and fear.

“Please... please just let me go home...” she begged, her knees buckling as she broke out in tears, “I don't want this... Please let me leave...” The group laughed wickedly, and one floated forward.

“Sorry, toots,” it said boorishly, “but we have our orders... though if you do me a favor, I'll happily look the other way and escort you back to your abode with no further questions asked.” Kawakami's eyes looked up.

“R... really?” she sobbed softly, her expression gaining hope. The creature nodded with a short, cackling laugh.

“Of course!” he said, a genuine-looking smile creeping across his face, “I may be a murderous, rape-addicted monster, but my boys here can tell you I'm also an incubus of my word. You do this one thing for me, I'll take you home. Deal?” The creature extended a hand down to shake hers, which she spared no time in shaking. The monster chuckled again and reached around to undo its codpiece, allowing it to drop to the ground with a hollow clunk. Kawakami watching the gourd impact the ground and bounce away...

And then gasped in shock when the Incubus' prick unfurled itself, revealing easily eight inches of length and maybe two inches of width, a good chunk of which made a rather solid thud as it smacked against her left eye. The look of confusion on her face said it all.

No matter where it asked to put that thing, it was going to DESTROY her with it.

“wh-whu...” she stuttered out, dumbfounded by the fact that this ... THING... had been hiding under that small codpiece...

“They all react that way the first time,” the Incubus said, “but if you want me to take you home, you're going to have to take me inside. Not your mouth; I'd end up in your colon before you knew it. I want a piece of that fine, mature woman pussy you've got.” Her eyes blinked; NO ONE, not even her ex, had ever talked dirty to her before...

“M... my w-wha?” she stammered. The incubus sighed. 

“Look, Doll-Face,” he said condescendingly, “You either let me fuck you like I'm trying to stick a baby in your womb, and let me do my business inside you, or my boys and I take you to pound town righjt here, right now. That's your choice: Either the lot of us fuck you and you never go home... or I fuck you, and you go home. What's in gonna be?”

For the first time in her life since her ex-boyfriend, Kawakami was truly afraid. If that absolute MONSTER of a penis entered her, especially as it had been about three years since the last time she'd had any form of sexual connection with anyone... she'd likely lose her mind...

But if she didn't take this chance, she'd be raped until she wound up a drooling sex doll anyways... it was literally a problem of numbers... was she more comfortable with one massive dick... or a potential group of about TWENTY of them, all at once, from all angles?

She got on her hands and knees and bowed, choosing that moment as she said, “Please, Master~ Becky is a good maid, please use my body to your enjoyment... Nya~...” The incubus hooted and gave a low wolf whistle at her display.

“Now THAT is what I'm talking about!” he cheered, “But... it needs a little something. Turn around, point your ass up toward me, then turn to look back at me... and then say what you said again, with the little kitty-cat thing you do.” Kawakami gulped audibly as she moved to do as requested. She slowly turned around and tilted her front down to the pavement, raising her rear end high in the air. She stretched back with one hand, pulled her panties to one side, then stretched open her neglected hole with the same hand. She turned her head to look back at her soon-to-be sexual partner, and gave him the most genuine smile she could while making a curled “cat paw” with her other hand and holding it near her cheek.

“Please, Master~,” she said again, laying it on thick and playing into her role as a maid, “Becky has been a very naughty maid and requires her Master's gentle touch to punish her dirty pussy... Please, Master? Punish Becky's little hole, NYA~...” With that, she began to wiggle her ass back and forth seductively. The incubus laughed heartily, and Kawakami watched in amazement and shock as the thing's member proved it had been fully flaccid the entire time; by the time it finished swelling to full mast, it was now over a foot long, and more than five inches wide.

Her eyes widened in morbid fascination; she'd never seen a cock this big before... and she was about to get stuffed and pounded by this literal dragon dick?!

“You really know how to make a man feel special, Sweetheart,” the incubus said, causing Kawakami's heart to flutter a bit, “Now... let's see if I can slide this inside you... Wait... should probably lube you up a touch first...” Before Kawakami could prepare herself, the creature unfurled a slander, five-inch-long, prehensile tongue, and slid it inside her.

Kawakami's eyes fluttered; this thing was eating her out? Not even ONE of her past flings had gone down on her! This thing was being a gentleman, despite getting ready to split her vagina apart like a sheet of paper! And the more she thought about it... why had her heart fluttered when this creature called her “Sweetheart”? Was she honestly getting weak-kneed over a terms of endearment?

If she was being honest with herself... she'd never been talked to the way this thing had been... and it was exciting her... she felt like someone finally understood her.

Before too long, her eyes were rolling up in their sockets, and her legs were quivering. The incubus pulled away and smiled.

“Alright, Honeypot,” he said, still demeaning her, “I'm going to plunge in now. Are you ready?” Kawakami was barely in her right mind as she leaned back again, resting on her forearms as she moaned, “”Yeeees pleeeease, Nyaaaaan~...” The incubus grinned and pointed to her while looking back to his friends; gone was her fear and worry, and in their place was a woman so well worked into a frenzy that she couldn't wait to get started anymore. She was waggling her ass back and forth, almost begging for it now, her eyes tinged with want and lust like she'd never known.

Little did she know that the Incubus' tongue was laced with a powerful aphrodisiac that had started soaking into her flesh before she knew what was happening. She'd been so long without sex of any kind, let alone her lack of EVER having enjoyed receiving oral from a man, that the sensation alone had sent her brain into slobber mode.

The impish being lined itself up and slammed in as far as it could go, leaving a good half a foot of its total length left hanging out; the long, drawling moan she let out was music to its ears, as it set up a brisk, strong pace, smashing into her deepest depths over and over again. The entire time, Kawakami moaned and mewled loudly, enjoying herself far beyond what she'd ever be able to manage. She'd never been fucked this good before...

Within twenty minutes, her body had long-since given in to the pleasure, losing control within the first few minutes. When the little imp finally finished, it forced its way through her cervix, smashing all the way to the top of her womb, before unloading a massive deluge of off-white spunk. Kawakami's voice went up several octaves in sequence as she gave of a keening, squealing moan of pure bliss. Her voice dialed down to a dull whine as the incubus pulled itself out of her body, causing a small flood of its seed to pour from her well-pounded pussy, gushing out in globs; each glob the pushed out of her body caused another small pulse of pleasure that crashed against her brain, causing her entire body to twitch and spasm as he voice squeaked out in incoherent mumbling.

Suddenly, her mind snapped back to reality when the creature's cock teased and pressed against her exposed asshole, and she rolled away as best she could.

“Y-you said only my vagina, not my ass,” she stammered out, still fighting back against the pleasure smashing her brain, “I kept my part of the bargain! Bring me home like you promised!” The monster grinned.

“Of course! Can you walk?” he asked, chuckling when Kawakami shook her head, “Not a problem! Boys, give the lady a lift!” The group swept under, picking Kawakami up under her arms and floating her into the air again.

With that, the monsters floated along, following her directions until they found her apartment. They floated her straight to her door, let her down, and watched as she unlocked the door...

And found herself swarmed once more, the door slammed shut behind her as the monsters ganged up on her and tore her costume to completely expose her body.

“HEY!” she screamed, “You promised you'd drop me off at home and leave me alone! You lied to m-MMPH!” Her cries of outrage were silenced prematurely when one, and then two, of the monsters crammed their massive dicks into her mouth, 

The leader incubus laughed wickedly as he said, “Sorry there, Bitch Tits! Your cunt was so good, I couldn't help but share you with my buddies!” With that, Kawakami was left to scream in terror and pain as the monsters began to take her at their will.

Multiple cocks in all her holes, constantly. Never a free moment, always getting stuffed and pumped full of the Incubus' collective juices... 

The monsters took her for days on end without rest, but a strange thing began happening.The more seed these creatures pumped into her, the more her body began to adapt, absorbing the magic from their semen.

The changes started slow. First her hips started to become wider and more pronounced. Soon, her waist was slimming, her muscles taking on a bit of toning, her breasts grew to almost an E-cup, and her hair turned strawberry-blonde with bright red streaks. However, the most notable changes came to her face, and her sensitivity levels. 

Her mouth slowly changed, losing the bottom jaw and becoming an expanding ring of muscles that she could control at will; she could even retract and extend her teeth at will, but only to normal distances. Her eyes went from a dark, chocolatey brown to a stark, golden yellow within a few days, and her erogenous zones spiked massively in terms of sensitivity. Every single hot spot on her body, of which there were now multiple due to the constant fucking, now had the sensitivity level of her G spot and her clitoris combined; even brushing up against her nipples would cause her to experience a mind-melting orgasm as little effort, so long periods of exaggerated sexual contact made her able to climax indefinitely. Her body no longer needed food or water, or even sleep; hell, after two weeks of non-stop sex, she felt better and more rested then she had since she started dealing with the... who had been... what was ex-tor-shun? What was money? Kawakami didn't know...

Because in two weeks, she was no more.

Two weeks after ganging up on her, the Incubus gang opened the door, allowing the one they'd dubbed their new queen to saunter into the open air once again. Her wide hips caused her now ample ass to sway back and forth as she walked... well, floated, done the street. 

Sadayo Kawakami had vanished, and in her place was a new spirit known only as Beckah, a strange new breed of succubus that half resembled a school teacher, and half resembled a maid.

Beckah would wander the streets for days with her troupe of Incubus followers, having them round up able-bodied young men and bring them to her. Beckah was on a mission: a mission to find the one man who could pin her down and make her his slave. She craved to be dominated, craved to be pinned, stuffed, pounded, and filled, all day, every day... but she couldn't just let any man have that honour, no...

The man who claimed that honour would have to make her his bitch first.

What Beckah Craved most... WAS HER “MASTER~”.

*************************

Tae Takemi had seen things happening from the door of her clinic as early as the growing cloud of energy, and had set about boarding the doors of her clinic shut. By the time she was finished, even the door and window of her exam room had been boarded over, and now she was huddled underneath her desk, hoping beyond hope she'd be safe.

Unfortunately, her hopes were smashed within a couple hours, as sharp splintering noises began pummelling the front door. She stayed put, holding her breath and trying her best not to scream in fear. She didn't know what these things did to people, and she didn't want to find out the hard way, either.

Within ten minutes, the door had been smashed open, the sound of clattering steel meeting Takemi's ears as she closed her eyes tightly, hoping the scary nightmare would pass, that she'd wake up from a late night of working on her drug to help little Miwa-chan and save lives again...

“FUCK,” a gruff voice said from the other side of the exam room door, “I think I can feel someone back there... they really don't wanna be found... What say we just leave this one?” 'Yes please,' Takemi thought, 'please just leave... let this be a bad dream...'

The next voice to meet Takemi's ears was a haughty, powerful feminine voice saying, “Nay. This place appears to be some form of medicinal clinic. The practitioner must be here. If you are growing weary, step aside and watch a woman do a man's job.” A fierce war cry tore the air moments before a large chunk of sharp ice impacted the door, refashioning itself into a massive hook. Within seconds, the door had been ripped wholesale from its hinges, taking the door frame with it. 

“See here?” The woman's voice said, “A group of scrawny death-bringers can't maintain strength in their arms to hack down a simple door, but a simple piece of ice and I have one down in seconds.”

“Yeah, well, not all of us are blessed with ice magic, you know,” The gruff voice from before said, “Maybe if you could take the “holier than thou” stick out of your ass, we might be able to hold a conversation, for Bael's sake...”

A groan was soon heard, along with choking noises.

“Let that be a lesson to the rest of you,” the female spoke, “Speak down to me again, and you'll end up like HIM; an ice spear in your throat, bleeding out like a stuck sow on the middle of the road.” The female voice stopped for a moment, giving off interested “hmmmm”s, before continuing, “And speaking of sows... it appears we've found one of the ones connected to that nihilistic little human our master told us about. Search the room!”

Takemi's eyes were closed, but she could still register the presences of several figures sweeping into the room at speed, scouring every inch to find her. Thankfully for her, they seemed to be simple fools who couldn't look down if it saved their lives.

“No one here, boss lady,” another voice, this one slightly more suave, said, “we checked the whole room and couldn't find anyone!” A loud, disgruntled groan tore at the air.

“This is what I get for trusting a search to a gang of primitive fools who wear sacks over their eyes...” the female voice said; Takemi couldn't see anything, but she could feel the irritation the group of males in the room was feeling. If this woman had been a customer, she'd have given directions to a sewage treatment plant's treatment centre and said the location was a “hospital”.

“AHA!” the female voice shouted, and soon, Takemi was being dragged out from under her work station as the voice shouted, “I told you fools there was someone here!”

“Alright, alright,” the suave voice responded, “No need to rub our noses in it, we're not dogs that pissed on the nice carpet, you know.”

The feminine voice groaned again and said, “I am surrounded by idiots.”

Takemi opened her eyes to survey the scene; she was surrounded by about twenty male figures, all long and lanky with think limbs and head covered in what looked like rope-tied burlap, though vague facial features, like mouths and eyes could still be seen. Each one held an arm behind their back, gripping a large, wicked-looking scythe. At the door was a female creature with blue skin, wrapped from head to toe in skin-tight white robes. A thin, silken sash floated freely behind her, wrapped around each of her wrists... but the look on the woman's fair face was one of superiority, derision, and self-centred importance.

“There! This woman is one of our prime targets!” the being said, her face flashing in anger, “Do what we came here to do.” The other beings all seemed to regard the female with more loathing than one would normally reserve for a leader... but from how this being had behaved thus far, she could understand why they did...

She would be too.

“You know, Lady Asparas,” one of the burlap-wearing men said, “You could do with treating us with a bit more respect. We're not made of titanium steel here; we can't move boulders or stop a river from flooding. WE CAUSE THAT SHIT. We're supposed to be around where death happens so we can do our dance and guide the fallen to their rest. This was never our purpose in life, and it would honestly do you a lot of good to show a bit more compassion. How would you feel if YOU were in her position? About to be held on the ground, stripped nude, and raped against your will until you're a brainless, sex-crazed husk of flesh and bone? You don't like that idea much, do you?” Takemi blinked.

“You bunch, with the tied-off heads... you're supposed to be the mythical figure Macabre?” she asked. One of them seemed interested.

“Yes, we are!” He said, his voice slick as a car salesman's, “I didn't think Japanese folks would be that familiar with mythologies aside from their own, and yeah, I know, short-sighted and all that...”

“Actually, I know a lot about the mythical figures of death from many cultures,” Takemi said, “I've been called a Plague for many years now, so to many, I may be no better than one of you myself...” The bunch nodded. The slick one moved over, handed his scythe to one of the others and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

“And I'm willing to bet someone else was responsible for that one. Give us a name, and we'll ensure he suffers for his deeds on his way to perdition,” he said. She nodded.

“Shoivhi Oyamada,” she said, “Hell, if you let me lead you to him, I'll LET you have your fill of me afterwards. Even if I lose myself as soon as it's all over, knowing that blowhard met his end will be more than enough for me.”

The creatures nodded and moved, with the slick-voiced one picking her up and seating her on his shoulder without effort. Takemi was impressed.

She pointed the way to a big hospital deeper in the city, and eventually they found the man holed up in his office. Tameki watched with morbid glee as the beings tore the officious prick to pieces as “divine” retribution for his misdeeds, then, as one of them led the man's twisted soul away forever, made one final request.

“Would... you gentlemen of death be OK with bringing me back to my clinic for this? I'd rather be turned into something I'm not in a place I consider comfortable and familiar... not in some old asshole's place of work,” she asked, her face looking pale and scared now. The Macabre all looked at her before the one she'd nicknamed Slick spoke up.

“How's about we break the rules a bit, eh boys?” He said, “How's about we drop this little lady off at home, do nothing, and say we did our job? We have nice cold souls all over the place looking for a way to hell anyways, may as well not keep them waiting!” The entire group cheered for the idea... while the Asparas that had been leading them prior kept to the back, glaring death and misery into the back of Takemi's head.

This creature was hatching a plan... and it wasn't going to be pretty.

The next thing the group knew, the one leading Oyamada to hell had returned, and they'd found their way back to Takemi's clinic. The Macabre pack were about to make good on their promise when the Asparas surged forth, grabbing Takemi by her shoulders and dragging her into the exam room, her skin turning red and her eyes gold in rage.

“I WAS LEADING THESE BUFFOONS FOR MONTHS, AND NOW YOU COME ALONG AND SHOW THEM KINDNESS?!” She roared, going for Takemi's throat. Unfortunately, the good doctor's trusty clipboard was nearby; Takemi grabbed the object and sent a corner into the Asparas' temple, sending her reeling away.

“They only followed you because they had no other choice,” Takemi said sternly, “Threatetning people with the fear of death is no way to lead your own crew. Kindness and understanding, along with a sense of camaraderie will keep them at your side forever. As you are now, you're just trash; a bitch boss, if I've ever seen one.”

The Asparas slowly rose, its skin slowly going blue again, wobbling from the impact to its skull. It spied a rack of vials filled with liquids of varying colors... and NOW her revenge would begin.

She backhanded Takemi, sending her to the floor, then grabbed the rack, pulled out every single vial, and mixed them together.

“NO, YOU IDIOT!” Takemi screamed, “you can't do that with such unstable ingredients! I have no idea what that will do!” The Apsaras eyed her wickedly.

“Good,” she said, jumping on Tekemi's chest and pouring the entire concoction down her throat, “Then you and I shall see how it works together!” The poor doctor had no choice but to swallow the liquids; it was causing an adverse reaction in her mouth already! Soon, it was in her stomach... and the reaction was immediate. Takemi's body began convulsing, rocking back and forth madly as her mouth foamed and her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Hey, wait a minute... Isn't that...” The Macabre with the suave voice said, making an exaggerated sniffing noise. The others did so too, and soon discovered the effect of the mixture Takemi had drank.

The poor woman had been forced to swallow a concoction that turned her body from a fleshy bag of bones and muscles into a highly-sensitive bundle of constantly- over-charged nerve endings, resulting in intense sensations she couldn't control and had no way of escaping. This also applied to her erogenous zones, causing waves of pleasure to crash against her brain with the other feelings she was experiencing... resulting in near-constant orgasm. Her body was leaking so many different fluids that she was looking more like a hot mess by the second.

“What the hell is your problem?” Slick asked, “We made her a promise! We Macabre keep our word! You've just made liars out of us...” Asparas was about to answer when she witnessed probably the most terrifying thing in her life. The entire group of Macabre Shadows were beginning to mutate violently; their scythes fused into their one arm, while the other developed long, clawed fingers. Their bodies became more muscled and extreme in proportion, and the vague areas where their eyes showed through the burlap on their heads exploded, revealing angry, crimson-red eyes dripping with hatred and malice.

Without a word, Takemi's twitching body was forcefully stripped from her clothing, and the Asparas from hers also.

“What are you fools doing?!” the outraged Shadow shouted, quickly being silenced when one of the Macabre stuffed her mouth with the remains of her robe, then lined the edge of its newly-made scythe-arm against the tender flesh of her throat.

“YOU WILL WITNESS AND EXPERIENCE THE CONSEQUENCES OF MAKING LIARS OF US.”

The Asparas struggled for escape, but was ultimately torn open and used right along with her intended victim. Within the first twenty-four hours, Takemi's mind had been completely destroyed, leaving her no more than a twitching, gurging puddle of limp muscles and spilled semen. Her companion in punishment, the haughty Asparas, was soon rendered the same, as her body had never known such sensations; though she fought valiantly, once the Macabre discovered Takemi's alt side and her arousal with being tied down and used, this same idea was used for both females. The Asparas' face was soon caked in drying sperm, her entire body soaked and coated in it.

Both females were drawing panting, cum-chugging breaths by the time the Macabre gang was finished with them... and neither seemed to care. With Asparas, they broken her down into a breeding machine to make more of their kind.

Takemi, on the other hand, was a different story. Her alt side had been noticed and used to mark her as their personal property. Along with being tied and used like a fuck-doll, she'd also revealed an additional fetish...

Having degrading things written on her skin for her to see. Thus, the Macabre gang began to make her wish their command. 

One of them took a thin pen on her desk and wrote the words “Master Class Cum Guzzler” in the middle of her throat, then used a permanent marker to make the tiny words he'd scrawled look like an ornate choker to anyone else. Other such demeaning things were added to her body, ranging from a simple arrow pointing down her pelvis towards her well-fucked pussy with a note saying “Pump Semen Here”, to more extreme bits, like the words “SPANK ME HARD” being written across her ass in large, block letters. If the large, angry hand prints on her backside were any indication to go by, this one had been obeyed to the letter.

However, that wasn't to be the end. The Macabre would eventually parade up and down the streets of Yongen-Jaya, and all the way into Shibuya and beyond, with both their former leader AND their former charge trussed into harnesses, permanently impaled on the cocks of the two biggest of their group.

What they didn't tell Takemi was that the things they'd written on her had been traced over with their magics, resulting in the words only being visible to them, and also her. No one else could see them... but they COULD see her, tied to the chest of a large creature, getting her sensitive, abused cunt pounded with every step taken.

And she loved every single second of it. Any memory of her work as a doctor had been long-since wiped clean from her mind. No longer did a woman by the name of Tae Takemi exist... 

There was now only a horny, cock-crazed, sex-starved fucktoy who could only think far enough ahead to enjoy the next orgasm she'd be sent flying into...

And by her addled mind, that was all that mattered anymore, as her eyes were consistently rolled into her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and her limbs limp and never moving.

Just the way she'd always wanted.

*************************

Thus ends the the tales of Temperance Unbound and Death on a Leash, a simple school teacher turned into a new type of Shadow against her will, forever tainted by the powers that took her, and a doctor turned into an erotic, sex-crazed flesh toy for a mob of monsters. But there were yet other women who allied themselves with the thieves, and none of them would be spared, as you will soon discover within these stories...

From Beyond The Negative Zone.


	7. DEVIL ON THE WALL & FALLEN STAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torment continues, with Ichiko Ohya and Hifumi Togo being added to the list of casualties.

(This is part five of Redditor darkmagicfantasy's Person 5 "Bad Ending" series of requests. This one, like the rest, is DARK, and from here on out, we'll be diving into the other non-combat ladies of P5. Still, I hope you're able to enjoy this!)

META-REVERSAL: THE BAD END OF PERSONA 5  
CHAPTER 6: DEVIL ON THE WALL/FALLEN STAR

The man known as Joker was exactly that, but not for a reason most would think. His name had little to do with his ability to use multiple personas...

He was code-named Joker because he, himself, was a COMPLETE JOKE. He was incompetent and almost a completely brainless clod, who would stumble into trouble, and somehow stumble back out without a scratch, while his teammates got the brunt of the damage. And of those, the women who gathered around him always seemed to get the absolute worst of it.

Five times now, we have seen tales of the women surrounding him, who have suffered greatly at the hands of his incompetence; twice besides, we have witnessed how his own choice has led to fell consequences. But now, we will continue to see the consequences wrought upon the women who gathered around him.

What you are about to read is a story of how a man's selfish decision resulted in the loss of his allies in the background. A story which may shock and astound you; This is the tale of a photojournalist and Shogi star; one is turned into a flesh socket for a monster on the loose, and the other ultimately becomes a rubber doll.

This is the story of Ichiko Ohya, the photo-journalist who provided information and wrote stories for Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, as well as Hifumi Togo, an upcoming shogi star who taught him strategies to use in the field. These are the stories... of DEVIL ON THE WALL and FALLEN STAR.

*************************  
Ichiko Ohya had never had much of a moral compass to her name. But when the wave of dark energy had erupted from the center of Shibuya, her compass had been thrown out the window entirely. At this point, there was only ONE thing she knew mattered.

She had to get to safety, and she had to hide. If she didn't, she'd end up like so many others... dead, or raped into insensate Stockholm Syndrome-like acceptance. With the work she had left to do, she had to ensure it didn't happen to her too... otherwise she'd never find her partner. 

However, destiny had other plans for her. As she passed by a particular alley, she found herself flying forward and falling flat on her face. Something had managed to snag her ankle...

'OH NO...' She shouted, looking back at her foot to see a long, thin tendril wrapped around her. And there were more coming. Then she followed them back to their source, and shrieked in fear.

The creature that had snagged her was a monstrosity of violent lewdness, to say the least; it was a large, phallic creature with a mouth and NUMEROUS tentacles extending out the back, all of it attached to a chariot with slicing blades on the front. The tendrils coming from its back wrapped around her torso and pulled her towards it; she screamed in fear the entire journey, knowing she'd never again see her partner, nor find out what happened to her.

The tendrils began sliding under her clothes and violently tore them off of her, using the shreds of her torn panties as a gag for her mouth; apparently it had gotten tired of her screaming, and as it lifted her now bare body into the air, it seemed to revel in the site of her untouched passage. It lined its head up to the unbroken opening of her womanhood, refusing to listen to her muffled cries for mercy as it pulled her helpless form onto itself. 

Ohya couldn't help but scream in pain and misery, her body defiled as the beast's head tore through her virgin wall and stretched her far more than she ever thought she'd be able to tolerate for her first time. However, a strange thing happened...

As the monster's phallic skull stretched her open, its open mouth protruded a tongue that slathered its way around her inner walls, hitting so many hidden sweet spots that the pain was intermingled with incredible pleasure, sending her mind reeling n all directions. A strange sound, half-way between a pain wail and an orgasmic moan escaped her mouth, coming out as a twisted “OoooooOoOOoooohhhh...”, her voice changing pitch multiple times and swapping octaves seemingly at random. 

The thing moved further, using tendrils around her waist and ankles and leverage to keep lifting and pulling her up its length, constantly lapping away at her insides and driving her mind completely insane.

Finally, the moment of truth happened, and the creature retracted its tongue, sealed its mouth shut, and climaxed, flooding Ohya's womb with its excretions. Her stomach bulged and ballooned as her womb attempted to take in all of the sperm being pumped into it. Her guttural vocalizations continued to vary in pitch and volume as she keened her way trough multiple back-to-back orgasms.

For days and days, this process continued, but the magic in the creature's semen began to have an unseen effect on Ichiko Ohya's body and mind. The foul magics pumped into her tender uterus began to corrupt her flesh, rendering her barren and unable to ever conceive a child, but, beyond this, the changes were slightly more drastic.

Her arms and legs grew, gaining multiple spider-like joints while her body developed multiple extra stomach-like organs, connected to her womb, to siphon out the sperm and dispose of it through digestion. Her actual stomach rapidly dissolved away, as normal food was no longer enough for her to stay healthy; she craved sex, and her body could no longer live without the creature's fluids.

Within two weeks, her body had been completely altered; her eyes were now slightly insect-like in appearances, with multiple eyes within each, and her torso was now sectioned like a centipede's. She could now turn her body around on her spin without dislocating anything or rendering herself invalid, and could see in a full circle around herself at all times. But the most extreme change came to her mental state.

The creature, which had communicated to her psychically that it was called “Mara”, had continued to use and abuse her body, making her more accepting of anything it could possibly do to her: multiple tentacles in both holes, and another three in her mouth on one day, then a classic dose of “all the way through” the next. It reached a point where her mouth became similar to a snake's, and could dislocate itself at will to fit as much as the beast could give her. Similarly, her throat now had a second dedicated tub that had mutated in, allowing it to go as deep as her intestines without losing the ability to breathe, as her nose was now directly linked with their own independent tube to her lungs.

To this end, her mind had all but rearranged itself, now focusing on the acts of sexual deviancy being perpetrated around her... all while sounding like a sleazy 1930's-era American radio sports announcer. She'd move herself over towards a new target, and enthusiastically cajoling the lady in question with pointed questions.

One woman, being ravaged by a band of Oni shadows was asked, “So, Random Woman #41, what does it feel like having such thick cocks smashing your body into pieces? I bet it feels amazing!” The woman's only response was gasping, blissful moans.

“THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING!” Ohya had responded, getting excited as another huge glob of the Mara's semen forced its way into her insides.

Ohya was occasionally let free of her new master whenever it got too tired to keep going, and would wander the streets in search of a new cock to fill her gaping holes; unsurprisingly, they wouldn't be able to satisfy her, and she'd give the poor sod fumbling around for purchase inside her multiple insults for wasting her time.

However, a month and a half after her capture, the Mara who'd snatched her was becoming increasingly more tired of her endless shenanigans, and cooked up one final batch of its seed that would end the suffering she'd been subjecting him to for too long.

This Mara wasn't like the others; it didn't want a series of conquests one after the other, all held aloft in its tentacles cooing and moaning, no... this one just wanted ONE woman, and nothing more than peace and quiet afterwards... but after she began to change, he couldn't get her attention. Now she was louder and more boisterous than ever.... 

And it had had enough.

One day, in the middle of another of her breathless, loud rants, the Mara stopped in motion and gripped her hips with both of its tiny arms, and began pumping hard.

“OOOOh, here comes another one!” Ohya said excitedy as the creature's mouth sealed in preparation, “It's about time for me toooooooooooooOooOoOOoooooo...”

Her voice trailed off into a long moan as the Mara began making sonic vibrations inside her, ratcheting the pleasure factor immensely high before its payload was delivered. This one had been building for over a week; it had purposefully ignoring her and making her frustrated and desperate just for this, because its transformative magics had been made extremely potent.

The changes began the moment her multiple womb-stomachs began digesting the magic-rich batch of spunk; her brain seemed to lose all function, her long moan dying off as her eyes rolled up into her head. Her limbs went limp, and slowly, from the soles of her feet up to the tips of her hair, her body began to become softer, more elastic... pliant.

The magic payload had transformed her from a living, breathing woman creature... into a living, rubber-like fuck doll with no ability to move on its own. Surprisingly, it allowed her the ability to moan in pleasure...

and so she would forever, dragged back to the bowels of the underworld with her owner, stuffed, fucked, and filled forever more, only capable of moaning in pleasure.

*************************

At the time the energy spike occurred, Hifumi Togo was in the middle of a big shogi competition. It was to be the defining moment of her career, but with no one to run damage control on her overbearing stage mother, she had no choice but to go along with the plan to throw the match and become a martyr figure to gain popularity... not that she was at all happy with it. This was her chance to show off her skills and prove herself... and she was being made to lose on purpose!

However, she was having a harder time of it than she expected. Her opponent was actually stronger than she was, and within a short time, Hifumi's options were limited. She had only one move left to make... conceding defeat.

However, as she moved to do so, she heard a noise from across the board. She looked up to see her opponent looking above her in fear. 

“Hey, you missed a move there, you can still take her,” said a deep, growling voice behind her. She blinked and looked behind her. And then she screamed.

Behind her was a monster unlike any she'd ever seen, smiling a smile of fanged teeth and general malicious intent. Everyone in the building screamed... including Hifumi's mother, who was screaming for different reasons. In fact, as she approached the supposed leader of the demons, her face was bent in a look of anger and rage, rather than one of fear, like so many of the other patrons had as they bolted out the holes in the walls that the monsters had sprang through.

“Now SEE HERE!” the angry stage mother shrieked, “My daughter was about to win that game and become a star!” This caused Hifumi to turn around sharpy.

“WIN?!” She demanded, “You were trying to make me LOSE ON PURPOSE! How was I winning?! They had me cornered and boxed in from all sides! I had no options left, save for the one you wanted me to take!” Hifumi roared, finally losing her composure. The demon, a tall, red lizard creature with wings who leaned on a staff, blinked its squinting eyes repeatedly.

“Wait a minute,” the thing said, “You're saying this idiot wanted you to throw the match? Lose on purpose? For what reason?” As her mother demanded that she say nothing, Hifumi lost it.

“She wanted me to lose so I'd get pity and become a martyr in the women's shogi league,” she said, “She wanted me to become an idol of sorts so that she could make money off of me and revel in fame and fortune I never really wanted!” The beast seemed to understand, and turned to address the mother.

“So, this is all because of you, huh?” it said in a low, booming voice. Without warning, it rose from its staff and swiped towards Hifumi's mother, who had just raised a finger to tell the winged creature off...

Only to soon find herself with an impressive view of her body flopping to the ground... from several feet away. The creature had just beheaded her.

Hifumi stared at the headless body of her mother as it crumpled to the ground in a heap, then at the head. The lower jaw had gone slack in a breathless, silent scream of terror, and would soon be locked that way forever. 

“N... no...” Hifumi whispered, panicking and scrambling for her mother's head, breaking down into screaming sobs. The demons nearby stared.

“Yo, the fuck just happened?” one asked the lizard, “Did you REALLY just kill that bitch for no reason? I mean yeah, fixing a game is a shitty as hell thing to do, but don't you think you went a bit over the top?”

“Oh yeah?” Lizard said, “And I bet you'd have done differently to resolve the situation, wouldn't you?” The other demon, a small, devil-looking boy holding up a blood-filled chalice, growled, and soon, completely ignoring the scene they'd caused, the demons began to brawl, tossing spells and clawing at each other.

Meanwhile, as the monsters fought each other, Hifumi was suffering. Her mind had come tot he conclusion that she could just put her mother's head back on the neck stump and bring her back, but that didn't work... She tried cradling her mother's head... nothing.

Her mind was breaking, her eyes clouding over, her expression set dead in sadness, grief, regret, and depression... and soon, her mind was gone from the world as she knew it. She rose slowly, head drooping, shoulders slumped, and made a slow trek to the exit, going on instinct alone.

This girl would wander the streets of Shibuya for days, lost in a prison of her own mind, trapped in a delusional fugue state that rendered her mentally catatonic and unresponsive, no matter what happened. Even when a lightning bolt, launched by another monster, lanced through her shirt and tore it off, she continued to wander aimlessly, carrying the severed head of her mother.

Over the time she spend wandering, she would suffer several cuts and bruises, have her hair clipped and singed by various demonic attacks sent past her, and inevitably have her clothes torn off and her body teased and nearly defiled dozens of times... only to be left alone when neither her emotions, nor any trace of sexual arousal, stirred over her features.

It wouldn't be until two weeks after when something happened. A monster, classified as a Belphegor, came across her. The colossal red demon was sitting upon its floating porcelain throne, as it always was, when it noticed the catatonic girl meandering around the streets in a trance. Instead of attempting to rouse her, it decided it was best to just...

Take her.

It pulled its piece from the bowl of hie throne, then crept up behind her, snatched her in one hand, and skilfully impaled her upon its rod in one stroke, tearing through her virgin wall in an instant... not that she made any indication that she felt it...

It then pulled her away into a dark alley and stayed there for several weeks, indulging itself of her tight body and pleasant fragrance. She remained in a completely emotionless state, unfeeling.

That was... until about a month had passed.

Roughly four weeks after the creature had nabbed her, she began to regain her senses. Slowly, but surely, her vision returned, and she tried to get her bearings, only to sense a large object buried inside her body. She looked towards her legs, only to bu pulled down the object in question.

It was then she realized what was happening. And it was then that she started to scream.

“Acch,” the demon groaned, “Jes' 'ad to be me luck tha' the little bitch got all screamy now, dinnit?” The beast gripped her around her torso and lifted her up from his massive member... before violently slamming her back onto it, burying himself in her to the hilt and breaking straight through her cervix to smash against the top of her womb.

Her screaming stopped dead, her eyes widening in shock at the sensation. The demon continued, enjoying his silent fucktoy once again.

In reality, the feeling of a massive phallus piercing her uterus in such a sudden manner had caused her mind to snap, resulting in a catastrophic mental breakdown. She would remain silent and unresponsive for another week, before she awoke again, this time in a way her captor would enjoy more; when she next awoke, her mind had locked away her original personality, convincing itself that the only way to survive was to latch onto the sensations the beast was supplying her, losing herself to the pleasure. The Belphegor enjoyed the newer, more enthusiastic woman he fit around his cock, and decided she was perfect for him. Thus...

He began pumping his magic into her.

Over the next couple weeks, the magics began exacting their ill effects upon Hifumi's body. It started simply, causing her limbs to forcibly wrap backwards around the beast's phallus, before eventually merging into and being absorbed by it. Eventually, her arms and legs were removed entirely, with the magics healing over the stumps to keep his toy from getting infected. Soon, her head fused through her neck to her body, making her nothing more than a torso with a top-mounted face. 

However, what it didn't take away was her mind and her soul; Hifumi was left trapped in her own body, unable to escape her fate. Hifumi Togo had been removed from history, spending the remainder of her now immortal existence, thanks to her captor's magics, as her new master's personal living flesh-light.

*************************

Thus ends the the tales of Devil On The Wall and Fallen Star, a journalist transformed into a rubber sex doll by her new master, and a rising star forced to fall, who became a monster's personal sex sleeve. But there was still one young woman whose story we have yet to see, and as you will soon discover, hers was the one that started it all. Our next story will conclude the darkness within these stories...

From Beyond The Negative Zone.


	8. FATE OVERTURNING FORTUNE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of misery and darkness finally concludes as we bring the experience around full-circle with the tale of the one who could have prevented it all... Chihaya Mifune concludes these dark tales.

(This is part five of Redditor darkmagicfantasy's Person 5 "Bad Ending" series of requests. This one, like the rest, is DARK, and from here on out, we'll be diving into the other non-combat ladies of P5. Still, I hope you're able to enjoy this!)

META-REVERSAL: THE BAD END OF PERSONA 5  
FINALE: FATE OVERTURNING FORTUNE

The man known as Joker was exactly that, but not for a reason most would think. His name had little to do with his ability to use multiple personas...

He was code-named Joker because he, himself, was a COMPLETE JOKE. He was incompetent and almost a completely brainless clod, who would stumble into trouble, and somehow stumble back out without a scratch, while his teammates got the brunt of the damage. And of those, the women who gathered around him always seemed to get the absolute worst of it.

Five times now, we have seen tales of the women surrounding him, who have suffered greatly at the hands of his incompetence; four times besides, we have witnessed how his own choice has led to fell consequences. But now, we will witness how this all could have been avoided... if one simple event hadn't cost ten people their freedom.

What you are about to read is a story of how a simple prediction caused the downfall of its seer, plus nine others. This story may bring you to tears, as it encapsulates and condenses all the stories you have seen thus far into one tale of sadness and pain.

This is the story of Chihaya Mifune, a simple fortune teller warned through psychic vision of the events that have taken place, only to be delayed derailed along her way. This is our final tale... of FATE OVERTURNING FORTUNE.

*************************  
Chihaya Mifune was sitting at her booth, as she did every day, waiting for her regular customers to arrive. She was indulging in her favorite pastime; for every few people she saw, she'd deal out a random set of cards from her tarot deck, then tell a random fortune to keep herself sharp. 

That was, until something clicked in her head. Some psychic flash caused her to dart her eyes around the scene for the person she'd been clued in to, and soon, she discovered a woman slightly older than her, in a shorter dress and lab coat, walking past toward the train. 

Chihaya's hands flashed, her eyes twisting into a look of worry and fear as she rapidly shuffled her deck and dealt the cards. She read them one by one... and finished with the middle.

10 of Wands.  
9 of Wands.   
3 of Swords.  
the Lovers... And...  
The Tower.

No matter how she read the cards, no matter the reading type, no matter the order... it all spelled the same result.

This woman was facing destruction. Pure, and utter devastation of her entire life, and everything she ever held dear. It would come as a flash of thunder and lightning; one moment she'd be perfectly fine, the next she'd be neck deep in a doom so dark and painful that she'd either wish for death... or become something she never expected to be. 

Chihaya looked up and darted her eyes around, looking for the woman... and then another flash hit her. A new face, this time a woman in a striped yellow top with chocolate brown hair cut below her ears...

And then another, of a thin woman with short black hair holding up a camera... then another, of a school girl with long black hair holding a shogi piece... 

Chihaya sat back in her chair, clutching her head as she watched fate weave a tale of misery and suffering; the cards she'd dealt had sent themselves back to the deck, then dealt themselves again, and again, and again, the exact same reading for every face that flashed across her mind. Finally, another face flashed through her mind, this time a bespectacled young man with frizzy black hair...

The deck was shaking, twitching madly, as the cards returned, shuffled themselves around and dealt themselves again...

Every single card was THE TOWER, and in her mind, the other faces that had come to her before the boy's circled around his, tied to him through the red threads of destiny. 

These women... they'd all be negatively affected by association with this boy... and only SHE could warn them... only SHE could prevent this! But she couldn't leave her booth until her shift was over...

“Oh... what do I do... What am I saying?!” she said desperately, getting up and putting away her table and chairs, “I have to find those people and warn them! I'm the only one who can!”

She gathered her things in a small purse and started off down the road at the fastest pace she could manage. Not being one who would normally exercise much, however, left her not very fast, and running out of breath faster than she liked.

Suddenly, an arm jabbed out of an alleyway and grabbed her around the mouth, pulling her into the darkness where no one could see. Her screams were muffled behind the hand that held her, while the other gripped her wrists together behind her back.

“I'm going to let go of your hands,” a gruff, grunting voice said, “and you're going to give me your purse and any valuables you have on you... or I'm going to take what I want from this nice little bod of yours, understand?” She nodded furiously, desperate to do anything she could to get away from the man. He released her and she dropped her purse.

“That's all I have, I swear,” she said, the fear strong in her voice, “I don't carry much with me, please let me go...” The man grinned as he rifled through her purse, but something seemed wrong... he was getting progressively more agitated with every second.

“Man, the fuck is with these shitty fucking cards?” He said, pulling out a handful of cards from her tarot deck and tearing them to pieces, “They aren't even good for making withdrawals! These're fucking useless! Fuck, guess I wasted my time with you...” He turned and bolted down the alleyway, gone before Chihaya could register what had happened.

She looked to the torn cards... and gasped in fear.

The same cards that had depicted the fates of eight other women... were now turning their message on HER. 

“No...” she cried softly as she got to her feet, “I can't sit here and pity myself... I need to get the police! They should be able to do something!” She darted off in the direction of Shibuya.

The one thing she didn't notice in her panic, though, was a tall, white-clad man stepping from the shadows.

“Oh, dear, Maiden of Relief,” he said ominously, “It seems as though you've exhausted your use to me. Consider this your... SEVERANCE PACKAGE.”

About twenty minutes later, Chihaya got off the train in Shibuya, having been forced to wait as her run-in with the mugger earlier had caused her to miss the up-coming train. The first thing she did was look for an officer, but the security booths were all empty. Thus, she took to the streets, knowing she'd find at least one on Central Street. As soon as she hit the main drag on Central, she spotted some officers. A pair of them, chatting. The sight of them calmed her a little.

She approached and explained her situation, and both agreed to go back and help her find the potential thief. However, the moment they neared the stairs to the metro, tragedy struck. 

“LOOK OUT! RUNAWAY VEHICLE!” someone shouted. The police were out of the way before anyone could realize, and then...

A crash. A cataclysmic cacophony of crunching plastic and steel, of shattering glass and bones. As the police struggled to grasp the situation, one of the two pointed to a mangled arm and leg, adorned in a dress patterned with stars.

Their charge had been struck. They'd failed.

First aid response was there as fast as they could and struggled to maintain a steady heart-beat on the battered, decimated young woman. They managed to stabilize her pulse, but they knew for a fact that surgery would only be able to help so much; the crash had practically destroyed her body. Ribs were jutting out at strange angles, her pelvis didn't even exist anymore, her collarbone was beyond ruined... this girl would be lucky to ever see the sun again, let alone WALK.

Once at the hospital, her vitals dipped several times, leading the doctors to nearly write her off as a lost cause... but she persevered. The doctors found themselves inspired by this young woman's drive to survive... but there was much she wouldn't know.

This October 23rd. SIX MONTHS before the “man of doom” was set to arrive. 

Inside her mind, she was fighting tooth and nail to get control of her body back, operating under the knowledge that if she didn't warn those women about the impending danger surrounding them, who would? She had to get better and break from this hospital as fast as she could!

It would take her until the doomed boy arrived to begin showing signs of her body somewhat healing... and another 9 besides before she'd awaken fully.

Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of a red-and-purple-tinged sky filled with dark, pitch-black clouds. 

“Nnnn...no...” she managed to groan out as she moved to get up... only to notice a distinct lack of feeling. She tried again to move an arm, a leg, and finally looked down... only to begin crying.

She wailed in pain and suffering; she'd failed. Her arms and legs were gone... and now, she realized, she also realized her ears weren't picking up sound. She was also deaf. Her tear-streaked eyes moved from one well-healed limb stump to another, sobbing through the pain.

But about five minutes after she began, she stopped again. Even if she had to drag herself to each, somehow, she would. Being a deaf paraplegic wouldn't stop her! But something suddenly hit her... the skies were ominous, and not a single doctor was nearby... Not even a single nurse had so much as popped in to check on her.

Then... a sound. The sound of something scratching against the floor... She could still hear! The hospital was just empty...

And then the coppery taste of blood met the disgusting scent of human decomposition as they crossed her nose and mouth, and she nearly retched from the smell. And then... the scratching sound came again. This time, it was closer to the door than the last time...

Chihaya knew she had to escape by any means, so she started rocking herself from side to side on her medical bed until she was finally able to rock over to one side, and soon... 

THUD

“Owww...” she moaned softly, tasting the coppery flavor a bit more; the fall from her bed had somehow caused her to land roughly and impact her face with the floor. Her lower lip had been pierced by her teeth, causing a rupture which was now bleeding into her mouth. It hurt immensely, but she was determined to get away from here, no matter what it took.

She managed to work out a method, by using her chin to pull herself to her destination. She barely made it to the door when a shape appeared, accompanied by that scratching noise from earlier. As it shifted more into frame...

It was tall, made of sandstone, and ornately decorated... for a coffin. The thing was floating on what would have been the bottom, where the feet would have rested... or would have been floating, if it wasn't dragging itself, corner by corner, along the floor, like she was. The lid was cracked open, and a pair of tired-looking eyes peeked out.

“Hey, you, woman,” the creature wheezed out, “You... you got a name? I'm too weak to move right now, so I couldn't hurt you if you tried... not like you could put up much of a resistance if I could...”

Chihaya sighed and rolled onto her back. “My name... is Chihaya Mifune... I was a fortune teller...” she said, trying to wiggle her stumps to no avail, “But I was in an accident... and now...” The creature groaned as Chihaya's tears started to well up.

“Of course you are...” It said, sounding more exasperated and annoyed than anything, as it continued, “Listen, I am called Mot. I am supposed to be looking for the last remnants of those human females who were in some way connected to a young man who called himself “Joker”. You are the last target my kind were sent to find... but your connection to him was the weakest of all.”

Chihaya blinked and said, “Joker? I've never heard of that name...” The beats sighed softly. 

“Perhaps if you knew what he looked like...” it said, “tall-ish, slim build, thin-rimmed glasses, and a head of-”

“Unruly, frizzy black hair?” Chihaya said, “I had a psychic vision about a boy like that a couple weeks ago! I need to warn those women!” The beast seemed to sag inside its stone home, shaking its head.

“You received a message about him... because I am the one who sent it,” Mot replied. Chihaya stared, a soft “whah?” escaping her lips.

“I knew that boy would do things that would lead to the worlds becoming one and being destroyed. I knew this would happen, so I searched night and day for months to find someone who would be able to be able to prevent it... apparently destiny had other things in mind... Young lady, you have not been asleep for a few weeks. You've been comatose for over a year since your accident.” Chihaya's eyes went wide in fear. 

“Th-then...” she stammered out, receiving a sad nod from the monster.

“Indeed,” Mot replied, “their fates have already claimed them. Two have become trapped in a realm we cannot begin to reach, lost to pleasures of the flesh, while other versions of themselves have taken their bodies for their own. Another has fallen victim to sexual enslavement, along with her sister, while another was forced to become a man's sexual puppet against her will. The same has happened to several others connected to the Doom-bringer... with two of them becoming like myself in the process... For my act of treachery, in reaching out to you,I have severed my connection to the world I called home, and am cursed to now reside here forever. My energy cannot sustain me much longer...I must either die, or replenish my energy levels...” Chihaya blinked.

“How could you replenish your energy?” she asked. The creature seemed to grimace.

“Simply put,” it replied, sounding uncomfortable, “It would require me absorbing sexual energy from a woman... and since I unbound myself from my own world, I have to choose a mate for life to absorb energy from. Doing so would make that mate immortal, and likely render them some form of monster attached to my own body. And since I reached out to your mind... that mate would be you.” Chihaya's eyes went wide in shock.

“M-M-MATE?!” she cried in shock, caught off guard, “A-a-as in, you'd have s-s-sex with me... forever?” Mot nodded. 

“Indeed, that is the definition,” it said, “But you would have no need to fear or worry. As my energy stores replenish, I will be able to transform some of it into nutrients for your body to keep you healthy, and you can choose one of two delivery methods to receive it. You can either choose the tube method... or the injection method.” Chihaya looked the creature in its eyes.

“W...what's the difference?” she asked warily.

“Simply stated,” Mot replied, “Tube simply means I insert one of my organs down your throat, without blocking your air way, so that your nourishment will go directly into your stomach every day. The other method would require that I insert THIS,” Mot extended a single bandage-like tendril that slowly grew a long, needle-like protrusion, “Directly into your stomach through your abdomen. From there, whenever I have nutrients to feed you, it will be injected into your stomach, along with a coctail of other things, including an aphrodisiac to keep you from feeling any pain or discomfrt during the feeding process.”

Chihaya nodded, barely taking a moment to think.

“Do it.”

“Are you certain?” Mot asked, garnering the reply, “Yes. What else do I have right now? My arms and legs are gone, I can't read fortunes anymore... my regulars are likely dead by now... I failed in my mission to save those women... I have nothing left, so... I may as well try and make the best of it by making myself useful to the one person who needs me for their own survival, right?” Mot nodded, seeming sad, but accepting of her choice.

“I understand,” Mot replied, extending its bandage tendrils, “How would you like to be fed?” Chihaya shook her head. 

“You make that decision,” she said, “Just... I haven't ever done anything like this before, so... please be gentle with me?” Mot nodded. Its tendrils wrapped softly around her body and lifted her off the floor; she could already feel the split in her lip healing as it pulled her towards it, slid the lid open, and engulfed her within.

Inside, the creature waiting for her wrapped its long, sickly-thin arms around her torso, just under her breasts, and lowered her onto its rock hard member, pushing in slowly until it was buried to the hilt. She looked down to the place that had once held her virgin barrier to see small trails of blood leaking down. She cried a moment, then nodded for her new mate to do as it wished; it wasn't like she'd have been able to get married as she was... no man wanted a chunk of a woman...

But, all things considered, the Mot was a consummate gentleman, doing exactly as she requested and carefully carrying her through several orgasms. Her body was adapting to this much easier than she expected it to. Her body was responding to the stimulation rather well, too; Mot was hitting all her sweet spots, including a number deep inside that she'd never known she had. 

True to its word, Mot maintained excellent care of her body, constantly massaging her remaining exterior muscles with bandage tendrils to keep them from reaching atrophy, and never ONCE letting up in its eventual assault upon her womanly flesh, even when it formed the feeding needle and jabbed it straight through her stomach to pour its contents into her gut. Because as its energy refilled, so too did its level of vigor...

And so too did the level of aggression it used to plow Chihaya's body into the walls of its sarcophagus.

As its powers returned and grew stronger than ever, the creature began to force Chihaya's sexually overstimulated body against the walls of their shared home, pounding away at her insides with reckless abandon; eventually, it would force her face down into the bottom and pull her hair back behind her, or choke her out. There was never anything she could do to stop it; she had no way of resisting. In fact, she soon started enjoying the rougher treatment. For as kind and courteous as the creature had been starting out, her body responded more to being held down and fucked roughly than anything else!

Within a month, Mot's magic began to take hold; slowly, her body began to get covered in thin cloth bandages, and began to form limbs from where her stumps were. The magic in her body began to spark her own dormant abilities, allowing her to control her new arms and legs with her growing psychic powers. As time went on, the constant injections of nutrients and that special liquid that made her brain go fuzzy made her more and more horny, eventually causing her to give in completely to the sexual needs her body had developed. 

Two months later, Chihaya and her Mot mate had reached a height they never expected. Chihaya's body had become eternally hungry for a good fucking, and in the act of getting filled with her mate's seed once more, she had become exceedingly hungry and devoured him whole with her vagina, absorbing him cock-first. She had then proceeded to make his sarcophagus her own, adding her own touches in blood and entrails picked up from the roads. From that day, her mate died, and Chihaya Mifune died with him; now another new Shadow wandered the roads, calling herself Nefertiti, capturing and fucking any male she could find....

And devouring the ones who couldn't satisfy her needs...

And so, the tales of the illustrious Phantom Thieves ended. As the false Igor took hold, her returned to his original form, a massive golden chalice in the depths of what once was Mementos. As he took root and continued his eternal devastation of the worlds, he would take his re-combined aides, locked in an eternal double battle of domination and mental confusion, and seal them within the cup of his body, holding them in place and taking one of their battles out of their hands.

The beings who were once Caroline and Justine would spend the rest of their eternally horny existences locked inside their former master's form, dominated and filled by tentacles... forever.

*************************

Thus ends the the tale of Fate Overturning Fortune, the tale of a young woman whose psychic powers warned her of the fell events to come... but wound up causing her downfall, along with this of the people displayed to her. And thus concludes our dark story time... We hope you enjoyed the darkness and perversion within these stories...

From Beyond The Negative Zone.


End file.
